Texas Forever
by AnSDtwiHard
Summary: Camille Riley is a Rich, Man eating California girl that has the perfect life until she got the news that she is moving to a small town called Dillon in Southern Texas. Is Dillon ready? OC/Tim OC/Hastings Jess/Smash Luke/Becky
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Dillon

**AN**: Hey Everyone! First off i know everyone is confused and probably shocked at me uploading a new story. I know i havent updated "Happy freakin 16th to me" in forever! But im just not motivated..i recently found my old favorite show Friday Noght Lights and all of its seasons and fell in love again! I love this show soo much and i just want to share this with you all and put a personal spin on it. I got a little inspiration fron another author on here but she doesnt want to be mentioned so here goes! Comment ! Let me know if i should continue! I will try my best to continue my other story also..Thanks!

**Chapter 1**: Welcome to Dillon

Dillon Texas.. the middle of freaking nowhere. When my father told me that we`d be moving there, away from the "distractions" of the city, i nearly shot him. We always lived near a city, perfectly content to move to a new one. Detroit, Boston, New York, Seattle and most recently LA. Our family lived all over the country. Was i being punished? I know that i got arrested a few times but a little rural town in Texas? What could my father be thinking? Yes, i understand his empire finally stabilized but no, i didn't comprehend why he wanted to sit back and watch it all from Dillon Texas.

The minute i walked into the wretched school they call Dillon High i knew my father lost his mind. Even though it was the middle of fall, everyone still wore bright colors, and oh God, football jerseys. I gripped my Dolce & Gabbana oversized sunglasses and pushed them back over my perfectly highlighted auburn waves. I Clearly missed some fashion memo about small towns in Texas because i look like im going to Fashion Week in New York compaired to these kids. Getting ready this morning i had to be sexy. I`ll knock all of these little cowboys on their toes. I decided on my tight black body con skirt that hugged my hips to perfection with a small pink ruffled scoop tank that showed just the right amount of cleveage and topped it off with my favorite leather jacket and black suede Chanel booties. Maybe i was doing too much but what the hell im hot! Poor boys of Dillon High.

Its my senior year and i had to graduate from this hell hole? I bet they didn`t even offer AP Calculus let alone AP Studio Art i thought as i walked throught the halls looking for my locker. As i walked down the halls i notice all the stares from the students. Some where oogling boys and others were eye rolling girls. I knew this day would get easier and i was for damn sure wouldn't go unnoticed my first day at Dillon High.

One football player stepped in my way and continued to block it as i crooked my perfectly arched eyebrow at him. The number on his jersey read 20. He was pretty hot..maybe ill give him the classic Cami welcome.

"Hey hey hey, where you goin'? The Smash makes it his job to know all the lovely ladies at Dillon High and I certainly haven't see your fine..." just then two more football players joined him in this tirade. "Who do we have here Smash?" a taller boy stood with the prettiest blue eyes you`d ever see, his jersey read 88. The other player seemed to just stand there and let his eyes roam over my body, his jersey read 44. Obviously they did not know what they were getting them selves into here. "Hi, im Camille, but you can call me cami" i winked and gave my smile that i knew would make their knees weak. Number 20 stuck out his hand. "Well im smash the best running back in Texas and these two here are my boys Hastings and Luke. I shook his hand and nodded to the other boys. "Nice to meet you Smash, Hastings,and Luke. Hope to see you boys around." i said as i smiled and walked around them to hopefully finally find my locker within the next 10 minutes.

The guys here are actually cute..wow who knew? Things could go either way at Dillon High; i always played the rebel ,popular chick or the bad ass before which caused me to be expelled from so if things went badly the first day at Dillon High the decision would be made for me.  
>I continued down the halls and wondered if i needed a game plan for handling a high school like this. All the other schools i figured out pretty easily. Rebel in Detroit, New York, Seattle. Popular in Boston, and LA. I still received e-mails from everywhere but my hometown of Baltimore, which i didn't remember much of anyways. Where ever Camille Phillips knew how to make friends and keep them for life...especially the boys.<p>

Only here it almost seemed like i didn't have a choice. I was going to rule this school. Even though the fashion changed down here i dont want to seem too stuck-up or too rich for everyone. I feel completely annoyed that Dillon Texas messed up my pattern. I mean by now i wouldve had every single teenage boy here eating from the palm of my hands and a posey of bitchy cheerleaders following my every move.

Finally, i reached my locker. I open my hand and stared at the numbers written in black eyeliner: 37-7-25. I stared at the palm of my left hand as i twisted the knob. Come on, come on... the locker popped open with a click as i lifted myr finger under the plastic mechanism. With just a hint of pressure from my finger it swings the vented metal door open to reveal... nothing. No neon paint marks, no band stickers, no crumpled pictures, nothing. Just a old, empty locker. Taking my oversized Chanel bag off my shoulder, I dig into it for my lunch packed in a clear plastic container filled with organic food. I bet the nearest organic shop was in San Antonio or something. Then a bell rang that was highly annoying and the other students started to move to class. I took my precious time. After all, as the new girl i planned on using that for an excuse why i would waltz in late to economics, looking all confused and rushed. That gag worked every time, so i just reached into the bottom of my bag and pulled out my precious little shoebox of photographs, magnets and everything i needed to bring some life into this hideous locker. With Cierra in Detroit, a picture taken on the last day of school in our baggy black pants and red tank tops making an 'I dont give a fuck pose'. I tagged that up with a magnet. Next the smiles of me, Kendra and Lauren, all in brightly colored bathing suits in Cabo that summer, tanned and pretty much wasted. I chuckled to myself as i tagged that one up under the first picture, not too different from the first. About to put up the High Fashion clothed gang from New York in time square doing our best 'Sex in the City' pose just when i assume a teacher with long strawberry blond hair seemed to have spotted me and walked towards me with a purpose. Damn, busted.

"Honey are you lost or are you just blatantly ignoring this school's rules on getting to class on time?" The woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a no non-sense look formed on her face. Im gonna have to come up with something really good, like a sob story or something to cover my butt i couldnt ruin my first day. With a quick, shocked, doe eyed expression, I dropped my lower lip into a surprised, unwary position and made sure my eyes turned wide and innocent. I attended an arts school in New York. I know i can pull the wool over the eyes of some simple southern teacher. I clutched the precious shoebox to my chest, making clear effort to keep my box safe.

"I'm sorry I'm new here... I just couldn't bear getting through the school day without putting up the pictures of my friends from home..." i said, with my voice trailing off with emotion. I tried to give the teacher enough emotion to actually get off the hook and the teacher seemed to buy it. Teachers had the same mentality everywhere. They remained predictable, even in this crazy little town called Dillon. Im sure they gossiped about her new house being built as if the most exciting thing other than football sat down the street in the form of a southwestern style mansion. Daddy promised this house would come to symbolize home. We all doubted that one.

"Let me see your schedule while you put the rest of your pictures up. I'll show you the way to class." she said flipping her hair back. I dug out the envelope with my schedule inside to hand it to the teacher. I told daddy to try and make it just like my senior schedule in LA. One glance this morning told me i had economics first, and economics hadn't been anywhere on my schedule back in LA. I couldn't bring myself to look at the rest of the schedule to see if i could continue with AP Studio art. Im sure ill ditch the others anyone. Pulling the last three pictures from my little shoebox, I hung them neatly on the board and sighed. Relaxed and chilling in front of the Liberty Bell in Philly with James and Emily, at a Kanye West concert in Seattle with Darien and Chris, and most recently shopping in LA with Brittney, Quin, and Jasmine. My life so far, leaving every place i went to. I had hoped that they would remain in LA after i started my second year there, but as usual my dad had other plans.

"Economics with Mrs Wilson, should be this way," the teacher said, pointing. "I'm Mrs. Taylor, the school guidance counselor by the way. You're... Camille Riley". Mrs. Taylor held the paper back out to me. I nodded with a slight smile of approval to let her know the answer to her question, but said nothing in return. The guidance counselor gave me a funny look and started down the hall. After walking past decorated bulletin boards that i remembered from middle schools at her previous home and big poster projects, we stopped in front of the uniform blue doorways to what i assumed contained Economics 101.

"Um, thanks for your help " i said, and pressed down on the gold handle.

Cracking the door open just a little, i could tell that the econ class had not commenced yet. Not that it really mattered- i would prefer to think that sketching out ideas for makeup work in AP Studio Art back home would benefit me more than paying attention in this worthless class. Dear old Dad never understood my artistic tendencies in terms of a career. The cackling of my new classmates told me they didn't take this class too seriously either. I caught snippets of gossip through the crack.

"Dude, did you see how..." "So I told him, if he ever even looks at her again..." "Who do she think she is?...shes" "Did you see that new girl? What is she,Paris Hilton or something?"

Here goes nothing.. I entered the class, head held high. The economics teacher, a short, slim woman with long thin blonde hair and too thick glasses emphasizing her buggy eyes which gave me a stern, somewhat puzzled look stood in the front of the classroom. The desks appeared to exist in the same spots since 1970, mint green chairs and old wooden desks covered in graffiti. The small woman stared straight at me, waiting for an explanation of the rude interruption into class just as she wanted to commence with her lecture.

"Well young lady, are you lost?" she asked, still staring at me with bug eyes, speaking in a slow, patient drawl despite her clear impatience. The class fell mostly silent; a whisper passed between two girls in the back followed by a suppressed giggle from the same one who called me Paris Hilton. Apparently Daddy's money didn't make much of an impression there, though clearly the girls around here knew next to nothing about designer clothes.I reached up and touched my D&G sunglasses right near the logo, looked pointedly at the giggling girls, and then returned my gaze to...i glanced at my yellow paper schedule. Mrs. Wilson. Figures that all of the teachers in this school would have common predictable names. How boring.

"Well Mrs. Wilson if you really must now I'm new. I`m Camille Riley." i said, my eyes looking at the girls rather than Mrs. Wilson. "But if you don't mind I'll just take a seat in the back of class and you can return to lecturing." I watched the smile build on Mrs. Wilson's face at my ever so clever introduction.I kept a tight grip on my Chanel handbag and took a seat in the back of the room, the only one open in the whole room. As i dug out my iPhone with one hand, I pushed my hair from my eyes with the other. Though the class still seemed slightly shocked, I could tell that they had begun to judge me for themselves if they hadn't already done so from my interactions with "Smash"and the other guys a tap on my shoulder brought my attention to the person to my right. Ugh. What now?

"You dropped this out of your bag" a charming face connected to a hand that held out my white earbuds I looked up to match the face to this perfect voice. Well if it isnt Hastings, number 88..Gosh hes so gorgeous! I scored big time with this seat! I reached out so he could drop the earbuds in my hand. He smiled his perfect smilend dropped them as hazel eyes met with his blue ones and i swear i heard my heart beating through my chest.

"Thanks 88" i said with a smirk and turned away continuing having my iphone as my main priority. I emediately text my best friend Kendra from LA. * I HATE THIS TOWN ! BUT PLENTY OF EYECANDY! ;)* I texted at a lightening speed and couldnt wait to see her reply. I glanced at the time..10:15. Ughh.. as i wait on Kendra`s reply, out of the corner of my eye i see i tiny folded piece of paper on the side of my desk. As i reach for it i sneak a peek at Mr.88, he`s soo guilty. Ihavent gotten a note like this since middle school by a nerd who asked me if i wanted to go out for ice cream. I rolled my eyes at that memory.I open up the note to see reasonable handwritting..hmm impressive. It Read:

Sorry we were`nt properly introduced earlier but if you consider joining me and my friends at lunch I`ll make it up to you.  
>-88<p>

He is so cute. How can i turn him down? What the hell, guess im eating with the jocks today. So i scribble a simple *Sure* and handed it back to him the way he should have. in his hands. As i turned back around the girls kept looking back at me, shooting nasty stares in my direction. Really? are we going to start this? I sighed and turned my attention back to my phone. Still no reply... Mrs. Wilson turned around to stare at me again. Well, that's what Daddy got for making me take economics instead of an art course. He still didn't comprehend why i spent hours on portfolios for arts or fashion schools instead of essays for liberal arts or business schools. My dad just didn't get that his little girl didn't want to end up in the corporate world with his destruction of family values and his tossing of money at around like it makes everything all better. Oh, Daddy's pockets would hurt this weekend, but he still wouldn't get it. My attention returned to the clock. When is this class over?

Atleast today isnt as bad as i thought it would be. Suddently my wish is answerd and the bell rings. Luckily for me the classes seemed to go by pretty quickly here at Dillon High with no block scheduling. "I'll see you at lunch," 88 said, grabbing his backpack and slinging it around his shoulder while walking backwards towards the door, "noon sharp. We sit at the corner table." Gathering up my things, I made my way to the door, following Hastings who had turned around very gracefully for a football player, or so i thought. As I made my way out the door and walked right into yet another football player, knocking the books out of his hands.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there," the football player said stammering in a voice deeper than I expected, reaching down to pick up his books from the floor. Even though this goes against every bit of my being I knelt down in my skirt to help him out. After all it was pretty much my fault. His blue eyes seemed to pause on her and then recognize her with embarrassment. "Oh no, you're not the new girl from Los Angeles are you? I am so sorry I was running late this mornin because Gramma, she was wanderin again and I missed a ride with Land- I, I'm sorry I was supposed to welcome you to the school help you get used to it and everything. I'm Matt Saracen," he said, and stood up to hold out his hand to me, dropping yet another book in the process. I picked it up on my way up and then took his hand to shake it. This awkward football player clearly assigned to me because he sat on the bench all practice with nothing else to do would have to help me integrate into daily life at Dillon High. Daily life at Dillon High- what a great phrase. Every one of my movements gracefully contradicted the clumsiness of this boy who stood in front of me with the number 7 on his jersey. He could not be older than 16, kind of slim...must be the punter.

"I'm Cami," i said, introducing myself to the poor boy who hadn't even had the time to remember my name. The girl from Los Angeleez was I? Well they never pronounced it that way at home that's for sure. I thought i heard a whistle from down the hall and whirled to face the direction of the noise. Both the awkward Matt Saracen and i watched some players parade down the hall obviously part of the starting line-up. They stopped to exchange 'man hugs' with Smash before continuing on their way. The four boys made a formidable force, probably thinking just how cool they must appear to everyone else. Maybe trying to impress the Me. Either way, they came to a stop near our location.

"Heeeyyyyy QB1, what's going on man? You ready for tonight's game?" Saracen seemed to take on a new air of confidence as he fist pumped all the guys who walked past, not dropping a single book in the process. Even his posture seemed straighter. Incredible. Hey wait, what did QB1 mean anyways? I tried to rack my brain for the little high school football knowledge i had. 11 players on each side, using a oval-shaped ball that used to be made of pigskin, goal posts at each end allowed for scoring of extra points and the only actual use of the feet really in the game... passes thrown by a central player, known as the quarterback. QB. QB1 equaled first string quarterback? Holy Shit! Guess hes not the punter after all. He must be pretty good. Either way, i would have an interesting few weeks at Dillon High. And i knew it.


	2. Chapter 2 Wake me up when September ends

**AN:** **Im back with another chapter! And i forgot to mention on the last Authors Note that this isnt based on a certain season because i have pretty much all the charaters from every season here,like for example Hastings doesnt show up until season 5. Hes one of my favorites so i had to include him! So im mixing all the players from all seasons in! I also had a thought of including Jason Street before the accident...What do you guys think? If i do then Matt isnt QB1..Okay ill work it out but heres the second Chapter!**

Chapter 2 : Wake me up When September ends

Semi-finals.

Even talk about me took a back seat to talk about these damned semi-finals. All i heard about in those three other classes before lunch consisted of how "our linebackers match up to theirs," of "how many touchdowns Smash would score," and questions of "Saracen's mental preparedness" which i seriously doubted. The kid came to meet me after every class, pencils hanging from his book bag, always trying to balance other things he'd not had time to shove in before rushing to the next subject. Twice i saw Mrs. Taylor with her bright motherly smile and long blonde hair and twice i wanted to just get in my car and get the hell home! Everyone treated me the same that day except the football players; those altogether too friendly smiles hiding suspicion and judgment. Well its a start.

"Uh the cafeteria's this way," Matt Saracen said in an awkward tour guide capacity, pointing towards the very obviously marked cafeteria. We already missed ten minutes of lunch due to the stops at both lockers and a few dropped books. Granted it meant i wouldn't have to deal with awkwardly looking for a table, but i couldnt wait for the whispers as Saracen and i walked into the cafeteria. The quarterback and the new girl would provide the rumor mill with enough fuel for quite a while. As we walked, about halfway down the hall a girl with long blond hair with bangs walked in the path of a head-on collision with the two of us, a brilliant smile on her face. She walked straight into Saracen, wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her nose and forehead to his. Matt Saracen turned red although a grin formed on his face.

"Hi Julie," Saracen said to the blond girl in a deeper, raspier voice. Clearly happy to see this girl, Must be his girlfriend. He somehow managed to wrap an arm around her waist without dropping anything. He planted a light kiss on her lips and turned even redder. I chuckled in my head and took this as my cue to leave, I left the side of Matt Saracen and walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria. I didn't notice when Julie turned around to look at my, giving her boyfriend a questioning look. But i knew thats exactly what happened, hey i would do the same thing if some Godess like myself was with my boyfriend. I had pretty much gotten used to the questions and the whispers though.

A blast of noise greeted me as i entered the crowded, chaotic space called the Dillon High cafeteria. Kids with Styrofoam trays munched noisily on their food, talking loudly about- what else?- semi-finals. Some girls sat at a long square table to my right, probably freshmen, blabbering on about some 'important' gossip about who Tim Riggins would take to prom now that he couldn't take Tyra or Lyla- whoever they were, not that i really cared and from the sound of it neither should these girls have. If this Tim Riggins actually stood on the pedestal these little girls put him on, i doubted he'd take any of them to prom. Sounds like a challenge I`ll make note of for later. As I walked past them and continued to scan the room for Hastings and his friends, i felt a buzzing inside my purse and fished out my iphone. As i did so, with my focus downward and my feet stationary noticing the 3 missed calls and 5 new text messages, a large force pushed hard into my shoulder, knocking me backwards and onto a sitting position on the floor. With a slow rise from my shocked position on the floor, my eyes gained a deadly look within them as i tilted her head to see the face of the person who'd knocked me down in front of the whole school which seemed to go quiet at witness of the event. Sereously!

My death-glare met with green-hazel eyes staring down at me from a handsome chiseled face. Longish brown hair fell around his defined jaw as he looked at me with at first a somewhat apologetic look which roamed my appearence before noticing the damning look in my eyes. His own expression changed, facial features hardening to stone. Immediately my eyes glimpsed the blue-gold of his football jersey, number 33. Yay more football players. The whole school swarmed with them and it seemed as if i attracted football players like a magnet. Would my first day in Texas Hell get any better than meeting the starting lineup of the Dillon Panthers or being knocked on my ass every 20 seconds? Does anybody respect Chanel in here! Obviously not. Unfortunately, even standing on my feet in these 4 inch heels wouldn't generate an intimidating stance towards 6'3" of pure muscle. I stood a good 5'6 but a 5'10 in these shoes but i still i squared my shoulders and prepared to spit daggers at whoever knocked me down like that.

"I thought Southern boys were taught to be gentlemen by their mommies from birth? Whats your excuse!," I said nastily, sarcastically, and loud enough for the whole freaking cafeteria to hear, though it seemed as if a pin could drop and everyone would hear it. I stood on both feet, apart in a solid stance despite my stylish shoes. Icheck over myself to make sure im okay and my poor outfit isnt practically shredded at this point, as if to say "what the hell were you thinking?" I knew that whatever he did next I would have this exchange would define me in the eyes of the Dillonites. If that meant becoming class bitch, fine. Because i dont take any bullshit from anybody! But class bitch certainly had more merit than class slut or class football groupie. Well not that ive never had those titles before... For a minute, He looked like he would say something right back at me. But instead, he leaned closer and spoke in a soft harsh tone, not loud enough for anyone but me to hear.

"My mother didn't teach me shit. And if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut around here," he replied in a tone shocking enough to have raise a look of skepticism at him. "Nice ass by the way." He said as he was passing by. I could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath as he moved past me. I dont know rather to be pissed at him or to smile but who ever this guy is, he sure as hell my type.

The tall football player had walked past me to sit with the bubbly ditzes who gushed over Tim Riggins only a few minutes earlier, exclaiming "Oh Tim!" when he sat down at their table. He glanced over towards me once more but his gaze moved quickly back to the hand on his forearm and the batting eyelashes of the bouncy redheaded girl acting all familiar with him. So this is dreamy Mr. Tim Riggins? Not bad. The redhead leaning all over him tossed her hair around and laughed at something he said to her. At just that time a large muscled arm snaked around my shoulders. My muscles tensed but realized quickly that Hastings somehow snuck his way over. He nudged me gently in the direction of a table towards the back corner and i relaxed under his touch. I feel comfortable around him. Good sign.

"Just a little advice," he said in low tones as we walked towards the lunch table, "That guy you yelled at, Riggins, is an asshole. But you prolly shouldn'tve mentioned his mother." We walked past the different tables of people, sitting and eating. They seemed to have calmed down from watching the incident between Riggins and I but i noticed the stares the other teenagers shot at me from weird angles, avoiding my own gaze. Hastings continued his low-toned conversation as we approached the table. "I don't know what you think about Dillon but we ain't yo average little Southern town with perfect moral values and families and all that shit. I was new here to but Dillon's a real town with as many real problems as any other town. Don't go assumin' we got it good. Now let's get back to the important stuff like how many points im gonna score tonight," he said in a louder voice, releasing his grip of me and sat at the table. "You are coming to see me play tonight. Seven o'clock at the field- but the 88 causes the stands to fill pretty quickly, so you might wanna get here earlier than that."

"Yeah, if Coach will let you off the bench!" a bigger player said laughing really loud which caused the entire table to laugh. "You know Riggins will take all your playing time pretty boy!" a familiar voice said i looked up and it was the ever so kind Samsh. " The Smash is gonna be the star tonight. About 21 points all by myself." he grinned with his cocky smirk. "We all know shes coming to see the Smash,Everybody is." he said again. I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to Hastings and whispered in his ear in a sultry tone. "I`ll be there just for you." at that he grinned and everyone at the table whistled and made multiple childish noises at this. I laughed and stole a carrot off of his tray.

Finally my first day at Dillon High ended with that annoying bell system which seemed to come straight out of the 1970s. The one thing i made sure to remember about this ridiculous high school was the location of the exit. It`ll be a piece of cake to skip classes here.I ditched Saracen, who'd shyly asked if i would attend the game tonight. I responded with an "Maybe," gaining a slight smile from the already pitiful QB1. Wow this game must be really important, i dont even recall my last school even had a freaking football team.

The warm, dry Texas air hit me as i stepped out of the air conditioned school, the one of little decent things about Dillon High. The sun shined brightly in the blue sky, only wisps of white clouds peeking between shimmering green leaves on the trees surrounding the lot. I parked my car in the lot in an end space and as i fished out the keys to my Icy-Blue BMW hard-top convertible that Daddy had bought for me as an eighteenth birthday present. He'd bought it partially because he wanted me forgiveness for the time he slept with one of my slutty teachers back in LA and partially for his own satisfaction of getting rid of my white 2000 Land Rover Discovery which i bought with my money i earned from selling some of my best paintings to a few restaurants around Seattle. He'd later buy me a 2010 Sports Jeep also for "snow conditions only", essentially i had two cars. Still she knew that she was lucky to have a car at all and despite the implications of the gift i loved my car.

As i walked down the row of cars i noticed a group of boys standing around my car ogling it. They circled the car as if they'd never seen one up close before, oohing and ahhing over it. I rolled my eyes, bracing myself to deal with the boys who would probably ask a million questions about it. I started to fish the keys out of my huge purse, rummaging around for them. Finally locating them beneath my iPhone and a glasses case, I pulled them out and looked up just in time to see the boys reaching out to the door handle. A grimace formed on my face as i opened my mouth to yell but my reaction failed to be fast enough to stop the boy from pulling on the door handle a few times. While LandRover would have no reaction, of course my BMW's sophisticated alarm system started shrieking. I broke into a sprint towards my screaming car and the four boys with guilty looks on their faces.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" i snapped at them, yelling very loudly over the alarm. I rushed towards the car, keys out and pushed aside the boy who'd pulled the handle. He stumbled before one of his buddies caught him by the arm. I slid the key in and unlocked, locked, and unlocked the car again. The alarm stopped its cycle of really loud noise. But they had caused the damage already. The whole school stared at us and my car, surrounded by idiot members of whatever sport the football rejects around here played because the football players actually seemed like smart guys. I then turned to the guy who'd set the alarm off, ready to give him a piece of her mind. I pushed his shoulder, getting into his face ready to rip him a new one when i saw Matt Saracen and Julie rushing up to me. Matt pulled me off of the kid and Julie put her hand on his shoulder, moving him away from me. The guy had his hands up in the air, and tried to explain away his actions.

"Hey look you guys know I wasn't trying to do any harm- how was I supposed to know the car had an advanced alarm system? Julie, you know I ain't lyin' right? Hey look, I'm real sorry... Camille, that's your name isn't it? Like I said, I'm real sorry, but no harm done, right?" I tried to glare at him over the shoulder of Matt Saracen, but his hands on my shoulders kept me in place, feet firmly planted on the ground. Despite his appearance, Matt commanded an intense amount of strength to my surprise and i liked it. I resigned to the fact that i wouldn't win this battle, relaxed my muscles and looked resignedly at Matt, then at Julie, and finally at the guy who'd set my damn car off. I just needed to get out of here, quickly. All the energy had drained from me and i couldn't stand being anywhere near Dillon High any more that day.

"Look, fine, it was an accident, I get it. No harsh feelings alright? Now will you please let go of me Matt so I can get the hell out of here, please?" my voice wobbling as she struggled to maintain my self-control. Who goes around pulling peoples are handles? Matt Saracen bit his lip and then let go his grip on me, stepping away with a concerned, saddened look in his eyes. Julie looked like she wanted to say something to me, but her opened mouth couldn't find the words to say for once in her life. I needed to get out of there, needed to find something that would make me feel normal.

Finally out of that ridiculous school, my thumb pushed the button for the roof and the mechanical whirring detached and unfolded the hard top of the convertible. The wind rippled through my hair as the breeze flew past. I put the ball of my foot to the gas pedal and then shifted gears, flying along the streets of Dillon. Tears whipped from my eyes into the wind behind me, tracing a line from the corner of my eye back through the strands of my long hair. I threw in a mix CD, one burned for me by my boys in LA that they'd sent through the mail for my birthday- entitled "Cami Does Cali" i laughed at the title everytime i saw it. Though the familiar caress of my leather seats relieved some of the tension in my neck, my mind had not settled down quite yet. "Wake me when september ends" by Green Day began blasting, the heavy rock reverberating within my ribcage just the way i liked it. Finally i could settle down a bit, though i drove to a place i didn't think of as home. At least my father wouldn't be waiting when i got there. He always worked long after six. Sometimes he didn't come home and that suited well just fine.

After the drive sufficiently calmed my nerves, i drove up the long driveway towards our ridiculously stylized new home. I had no intention of leaving it for the entire weekend unless by some miracle i managed to get myself back to LA for good. Though i could easily take the family's private jet, i wouldn't jeopardize the chances of getting into a really good art or fashion school by skipping classes- my first week even if i did despise Dillon. To my dismay, daddy's silver Rolls sat in front of the garage. My father's car never, ever in a million years rested in the driveway between 5am and 6pm except on holidays, few of which he observed. Today certainly was not a holiday, so why would he be home? Maybe something mechanical happened to it and he took one of his numerous other cars to work. Yes, that must've happened. Clearly he just didn't drive his Rolls today. I knew i was just trying to deny the obvious.

After parking my convertible, i pulled up on the parking break which clicked into place and then took a deep breath. My dad, though careless and self-centered, knew when his daughter had a bad day. Somehow amidst the scurrying around to make phone calls and filling out paperwork he'd found the time to study my facial expressions even if he only half-listened to what i had to say. I unlocked the front door with my key, turning hard in the padlock as i pushed inward on the heavy door. Dropping my bag by the hall end table to annoy the new housekeeper, I glanced up at the sweeping staircase leading to the faux stucco floors and sighed. I always made sure that the contractors completed the house before we moved in. My father's people still had an entire wing to finish, closed off with makeshift construction doors. Indeed, my father clearly lacked tact and sophistication when it came to his private life.

Walking into the kitchen i found my dad slicing tomatoes on the wooden block that sat upon the marble-topped island. Never in my entire life have i seen daddy perform any domestic chore, let alone prepare his own food. I cringed to think what he possibly could concoct in a mixing bowl and i agreed that i probably could not imagine what horrors my father could create. Just when i almost turned and left the room but he saw me before i could even think to react and hide. Plus i hadn't even found all the good hiding places here yet. So i walked past him for the fridge. I swung open the door and started to look for an unopened bottle of Diet Coke that I could take back to my room with me when i heard the sound of the knife on the chopping board stop.

"What are you up to tonight sweetie?" he asked as i shut the refrigerator door. He cleaned off the knife he used with a dishtowel and smiled. He didn't ask how my day was, or what i thought of my classes, or how i liked Dillon High. No, he started off with asking what i was up to that night, which clearly meant he had some sort of plan up his sleeve. Ughh. I could tell him i wanted to go to the football game and then drive off somewhere else or tell him i met some friends just anything but going on whatever father-daughter adventure he'd planned. He caused the horrible day i had by moving them here to bumpkin country instead of at least having the mercy to choose a suburb of a coastal city like usual. Needless to say, i didn't want to see him at all and i certainly didn't have the patience to 'hang out' with him that evening.

"Uh, I was thinking of going to the football game tonight seeing as it's the only thing anyone seems to do around here," i replied, twisting the plastic cap off of the bottle of soda releasing the excess carbon dioxide with a hiss. I glanced at the clock as if i had someplace important to go and quickly. Besides, he puts on this horrible pouting face whenever i missed any father-daughter plans he made and i hated feeling guilty about disappointing my dad for something like spending time with him. But i knew if i sucked it up and went out with him that night it'd just end in the two of them in a major argument. Wouldn't that be a perfect end to an absolutely perfect day? About to leave the room, he managed to get in his reply.

"Great! I wanted to ask you if you'd present our check to the school. The school board called and wanted to tell the town at the football game about the money I'm donating to build a stadium. I thought it would be better if you presented the endowment." He crossed over to the exit of the kitchen, where i stood looking at him with a shocked expression. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "Thanks honey, I knew I could count on you." Still with my jaw dropped, He walked past whistling and carrying the sandwich he'd finished putting together with him. If that wasn't a classic case of a plan backfiring, i dont know what is. Still, it left me with no choice. Tonight, not only did i have to attend the football game, make my father happy, and present a large sum of money to an entire town, but i had to pretend to be one of them. Still wide-eyed, I screwed the cap onto her soda and headed up to my room. Atleast i get to see what all the excitment is about and why the players are all so cocky..Go Panthers?

**AN: That was a messy chapter.! I tried to stay true to the charaters as much as i can. Wonder which player Cami will be cheering for at the game? Smash? Hastings? Luke? or maybe even Tim! haha. i guess ill start the next chapter up now! By the way i also made a Polyvore page to give a visual of her outfits, house, cars and etc. Check it out! Comment and Review!**

**p.s there is a (space) in the link so take them out to search the site.**

http :/ www .polyvore .com /cgi/ collection ?id= 1289210


	3. Chapter 3: Big checks and Bigger Parties

AN: Hello! Im back with another chapter! This Story is rated Mature for a reason. There will be lemons in later chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Big Checks and Bigger Parties

As i walked out of my front door then locked it behind me i noticed that my dad left the garage door open. Was he high or something? Geez! What is he up too tonight? He never leaves the garage open..I press the unlock button on my keys and head out to my car. Its pretty breezy out, wasnt expecting it to be like this. I opened the door and got in with a sigh. Why am i nervous? Its just a football game.. I shake the thought away from my head as i start the engine. I press play on the cd player and drove out of my drive way at full speed. Here goes nothing..

Bright silvery lights stood on poles surrounding one of the most elaborate high school football fields i ever saw. Over one hundred yards of flat, green grass with a smell hinting at the fact that someone recently chopped it all to equal lengths spread across my sightlines to the chain-linked fence. Sturdy metal stands towered ten feet above my head, already active with the excited buzzing of blue and gold clad fans. Judging from the amount of people already sitting or walking around socializing in the stands, the entire town must've attended games, not just the teens of Dillon High and their parents and siblings. A short line formed at the concession stand where i could see Mrs. Taylor handing out hot dogs with a forced smile on her face. I ignored the smell of barbeque and headed for the stands to find a place to hang out until i had to present this stupid chack infront of the whole town because my dad felt like throwing some money around.

I somehow pulled off looking somewhat school-spirit supporting like everyone else and defiant at the same time. I picked through most of my clothes and eventually decided on a Metallic blue Tank with black leggings and for alittle southern spin i brought out my tall black cowboy boots, topped off with blue and gold eye shadow and a leather jacket with plenty of pockets for my phone and some cash beacause i refuse to bring one of my Chanel to a football game. Damn i look hot. Im sure the attention will be on me tonight instead of this little game.

As i stepped out and locked the car the field looked to be filling up. So there I stood, at the edge of the Dillon High football field, watching the opponents of my new classmates stretch and warm up. All of the activity, all of the movements, the buzz of the crowd and even the field itself seemed charged with energy, much more so than on TV or any other football game I`ve ever experienced in my life. I really need some attention. More importantly some male attention if you know what i mean.

Before i could reach the stairs to the metal stands, the large hand of a big, boisterous, and loud man landed on my left shoulder, steering me towards the sideline. It seemed he had started a conversation with me several moments ago as i stared off into space, thinking about which football player i can get behind the bleechers the fastest. Then my eyes focused on the massive hand, looking disdainfully at the overly confident man to which it belonged. Astonished that anyone had the audacity to lay a finger on me, I walked with the man as he continued on with his one-sided conversation about what the Panthers meant to this school and this town and how generous my father's gift is that it included funds for a new football stadium. I just tuned him out. A man with this sort of clout could only have major involvement with whatever ceremony i needed to present the damned check at. The man paraded me past the last minute preparations of the team's coaches and managers, failing to keep out of the way of more important business. Finally, the blowhard stopped in front of a man with dark hair, a blue Panthers hat and a blue Panthers windbreaker worn by all of the coaches.

"Well if it isn't the man there himself! Coach, if you'll take a couple of your busy minutes I'd like to introduce you to a very important young lady," the loudmouth said, addressing the man that stood in front of them. The man, whom i safely assumed coached the Dillon Panthers, looked as if he wanted to push the man with the grip on my shoulder out of the way so he could get on with his work. He then glanced at me, giving me what almost appeared to possibly be a sympathetic look. Obviously, whoever loudmouth was, the coach knew that he had quite the annoying personality. He put his hand up to the man, trying to end his speech before it began. Somehow i thought the simple gesture would in no way deter the man who currently held me captive.

"Look Buddy, I haven't got time to deal with this right now, I've got a football game to play," the coach said to him, looking pointedly at his... buddy? His mouth dropped open as if he had something else to say and he broke his gaze from "Buddy" to glance at me and then looked back at this captor. It looked like he wanted to save me from the clutches of this man but he seemed to not have adequate time to wrest me from his clutches. Regardless, this Buddy character didn't appear to have thrown in the towel just yet. He wanted to make his point, and i guess i certainly couldn't do anything about it.

"Coach Eric Taylor, it is my honor to introduce you to Camille Riley, daughter of John Riley of R&A International who just donated a generous sum of money to Dillon to open a new high school and Stadium," he said, apparently ignoring everything Coach Taylor had said to him. Taylor? Would this man be the very blond and very friendly Mrs. Taylor's husband? i smiled and stuck out my hand. I shrugged off Buddy's grip on my shoulder gently and moved forward, offering my hand to the coach. If i could take control of the situation, maybe Coach Taylor could get back to his training and i could get this stupid announcement over with sooner, not to mention lose this Buddy guy who seemed to have a very persistent desire to run the show. The only way to shut him up, i assumed, was to take control from him.

"Hi, I'm Camille," i said to Coach Taylor, making my tone pleasant but quick. "I met your wife this morning, she helped me find my first class. You'd better get back to warm-ups before Tim Riggins has a cow and i would love to see the number 88 on the field tonight," i said, smiling ever-so-sweetly at the Dillon Panthers' head coach. I tried my best to look innocent despite the clearly vicious statement about Tim Riggins, standing only a few feet away on the football field with one arm crossed in front of the other in a stretching position. He hadn't seemed to hear my comment, but the Coach sure had. Coach Taylor looked over at Riggins with a curious look and then back to me, shaking his head. Whether that meant that Tim Riggins had a reputation for being a jerk or something or if the coach just found it amusing that he'd left such a bad impression on me, i didn't know and didn't really care. Suddenly a grin spread across Coach Taylor's face.

"Now that'd be a sight to see and we`ll see about 88," the Coach said, laughing. "My wife and my daughter Julie are sittin' over there if you need somewhere to watch the game," he said, pointing to the stands. "It was a pleasure to meet you," he said, and turned onto the field calling for a huddle before Buddy could stop him. He'd finally removed the hand from my shoulder and i moved off towards the stands where some girls from the lunch table today sat. I recognized Julie so i decided to sit by her. QB1 dated the coach's daughter, not the head cheerleader. Interesting. I`d only walked a few feet before Buddy stopped me from going any farther by catching up to my left side and then standing in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye i could see a cheerleader with dark brown hair glaring at me. What, did the whole "rally squad" or whatever they called it around here hate me already?

"Camille you should go over to that microphone right over there. Someone will bring out that giant check your daddy had printed so you can present it to the school." I swallowed, hard. I had to announce something to the whole town? Obviously, instead of maintaining a low profile I would be the center of attention just how i liked it, well at least until the game started. Blinking a few times i took of my jacket and handed it to Buddy then walked over to the microphone set up in the middle of the field. With a surge of confidence, i stepped up to it, ready to announce my father's "generous" donation, which probably had more to do with getting me to not cause trouble than genuine concern for the state of the school. I could sense other people walking up towards me and saw a large piece of cardboard in the corner of my right eye. Here went nothing, as i prepared to try and win over the citizens of our new town.

"Hi everyone, I know you're all really anxious to get the game started, but we thought it would be a good idea to announce this now. For those of you who don't know, I'm Camille Riley, and my dad and I just moved here. My dad owns a company called R&A International, for those of you who don't know, and he's donating fifteen million dollars to build a new high school here in Dillon." I stepped back from the microphone, smiling brightly at the large crowd in stunned silence or astonished whispers. I looked over to the person holding the check, and i took part of it from the woman. When i looked to my left, I saw Coach Taylor standing there, along with Matt Saracen, Tim Riggins, and Smash. I led the other check holder over towards them, where the principal of the school intercepted the check. Someone prompted me to shake hands with each of the school committee members and the players, which i did. The crowd's whispers had grown to an excited hum. I returned to the microphone.

"Hopefully, the new school will be in place by the end of the next school year, after the current juniors graduate. Anyways, we're all here to watch some football, right? So, uh, go Panthers!" i said, which evoked a loud cheer from the crowd, along with a large amount of applause. I couldn't help but grin as they ushered me off the field and Buddy handed me back my jacket. I glanced back at the field where the Coach and the football captains had gone to the middle of the field for the coin toss. Making my way up the metal stands, I saw a wave from Julie, Matt's girlfriend and Coach and Mrs. Taylor's daughter, as i now knew. I walked over to sit with her and the other girls. There was a space between Julie and another girl that i dont remember seeing today at school. She had a bright smile and light brown curly hair, she also had on a t-shirt with the number 44 on it. She must be Luke`s girlfriend. As i took the seat Julie introduced me to her friends Becky and Jess. I smiled and greeted them then the other two girls exchanged greetings, but my Hazel eyes had already locked onto the field. I had a game to watch.

Excitement crackled through the spectators as the brown football sailed through the air, the product of contact with the Dillon kicker's foot. I had to admit that the athletic prowess of the boys appeared very impressive. The stands roared as the Dillon defense tackled the other team's receiver at the fifteen-yard line. I stood with the other fans, cheering half-heartedly. I loved watching athletes at work, i just turned me on. My sharp eyes wandered around, observing the other people in the stands. My eyes caught on a couple beneath the metal benches of the stands, intensely making out. I sighed..i wish! I turned back towards the game. At least on the field people yelled at them for doing something stupid.

Sitting down, I glanced to my left and to my right. On one side sat Becky, and on the other sat Julie. What, would i have to start dating Riggins to make it a meeting of the future first wives' club? They both sat staring rather bored at the game. I need some excitement! These girls are boring, this cant be what Dillon has to offer. Whenever Coach Taylor looked back at the stands Julie suddenly looked alive, as if she wasn't bored to tears by the game. This went on for the entire first half, the only words coming out of their mouths consisting of "Yeah!" and chants of "Bull, bull." With the Panthers and the other team going at it, matching each other point for point. At halftime, the cheerleaders took the center of the field, and Julie stood up from her seat on the metal benches.

"You wanna get something to drink at the concession stand? The cheerleaders' bad dance moves always get on my nerves after watching the halftime cheer seven times already," Julie said, the question directed at me as much as Becky and Jess. I gave Julie a half smile and a nod, standing to join her. We all followed Julie down to the concession stand. Walking carefully down the stairs of the stands, We followed Julie to the line already forming in front of the concrete.

"So... you all dance, I assume?" I asked them as they stood in line for the concessions. A middle-aged woman walked by and waved at Julie like she looked like a little kid on display. Julie seemed to give her a big, fake smile before turning away with annoyance. She brushed her long golden blond hair behind her shoulders and blinked a few times, as if clearing a bad sight from her mind. She then turned to me and responded, standing more to my side in the makeshift line than in front of us.

"Yeah I've been dancing for almost as long as I could walk," Julie said to her, with a legitimate smile. " Same here." said Jess smiling a big smile. I guess Becky is alittle shy or maybe didnt care for my question. "I thought so, you are all so toned." i said with a smile. "Did you go to any football games back in LA?" Jess asked trying to make conversation. "The only football game I`ve ever been to is a Little League game for my 5 year old cousin." i said and chuckled. They also laughed at that. Despite dating the quarterback, Julie seemed one of the most normal people she'd met so far. Jess and Beacky are okay but i guess it`ll take some time. We finally reached the front of the line when i found herself face-to-face with the stupid kid who had set my car alarm off. My eyes turned icy as they walked up to the counter.

"Well uh hey there Julie our boy Matt's doin' pretty well out there isn't he?" the awkward boy said then waved at the other girls, looking down and up quickly, trying to avoid my staring gaze. He started to finish putting together an order for a hot dog with ketchup and looked back at Julie. "What can I get you, seeing as I've been roped into this conspiracy of running the concession stand like everyone else has," he said, the last line dead serious. My eyes searched around as they continued their little conversation.

"Landry, you don't have to do the concession stand if you don't want to," Julie replied to him as her eyes gazed up at the red plastic letters detailing the price against the while background of the menu board. Her eyes drifted back down to him as if she'd decided what to order, then looked at me and back towards Landry again uncomfortably. "Uh yeah so you guys have already met- Landry, Cami, Cami, Landry," she said, drumming her fingers nervously on the top of the counter. "I'll... just have a Coke, thanks," she said to him, gesturing to the drinks. Landry's eyes seemed to go wide at the gesture of Julie introducing him to me, lower lip a little slack in a flabbergasted state. Jess and Becky giggled and nudged my shoulder. "Looks like somebody has a crush on Cami" Beacky said in a whisper directed at me. I rolled my eyes and looked else where.

"Sure Julie, no problem," he said quickly, moving towards the soda fountain. "Look Cami, no, hard feelings, right?" he asked. "I mean, I just wanted to look at it... Guess I blew my chances at riding in it, huh?" He seemed to pause, gathering up his courage, before glancing at me again, giving a sheepish smile. Despite my automatic suspicion of nearly everyone i didn't know, Landry seemed genuinely sorry for his mistake of setting off the alarm. I eyes softened, and i returned his half-smile.

"Sure. No hard feelings. Would you get me a diet, please?" i asked. This simple gesture seemed to brighten Landry's entire face, and he worked more vigorously to fill their paper cups with the bubbly brown liquid. I could smell the hotdogs cooking on the greasy rollers of the concession stand cooker and I swallowed as not to gag from it. The other people around us seemed to snatch their hot dogs away from the concrete box and chat excitedly with each other.

"Here you go ladies, that'll be five dollars total," Landry said, setting out their drinks. He seemed to gain a sort of simple charm that he'd previously lacked, and now actually looked at me instead of the painted counter beneath his fingertips. I took the cool cup in my hand and left a few bills on the counter for our sodas. Julie nodded her thank you and whirled her hair behind her right ear and smiled at Landry before grabbing her soda as well. They all waved goodbye to Landry and we turned back to the stands, making our way back up the metal stairs and following the crowd.

After taking our seats again, the second half started. The game continued to be one exciting play after another, the Dillon Panthers starting to take more control over the game. Dillon's defense sacked the other team's quarterback once, which drew a loud cheer from the crowd. The electricity of the excitement of the game seemed to flow through the crowd, something i have never experienced before in my life. Why football seemed so different here in Dillon?

Everyone stood excitedly, watching Smash move the football down the field at what seemed like superhuman speed. A loud cheer emanated from the crowd and I exchanged high fives with Julie and Becky. I caught Smash in my field of vision. He'd pointed towards the sky, and then pointed directly over to them. He must be pointing to Jess?, I thought, studying Smash's touchdown ritual, which i had learned was something many receivers did in the NFL. Only Becky stood with her hands midair, ready to high-five me. Smash probably could see that we were confused at his action. So, had Smash intended the touchdown for someone else? Me?

Suddently Julie pulled around the shoulders and pointed my body towards Smash's location. "Look Cami!" She exclaimed with a girlish squeal to her voice, rolling her eyes inwardly at the dramatic deviation from her usual character, "Smash scored for you!" she finished. My shoulders tensed from the surprise of her actions, relaxed after a moment. I raised my hand to blow a kiss to Smash and i could see the big smile on Smash's face. The girls all jumped up and down excitedly.

"Awe! thats so sweet!" Jess said grinning at me. I didnt know whether to be flattered or confused, maybe i had started to get the hang of this town. I started getting sad because i didnt get to see Hastings play yet. Well it isnt over yet. Maybe my perception simply clouded my judgment about an easy problem to solve. I watched as Smash exaggerated catching the air kiss and brought it towards his on lips. Regardless of whether he intended the touchdown for me or someone else, I knew that something is up and that basically came out of nowhere.

Continuing to watch the game, only a few minutes of play later all of Dillon stood on their toes, watching as the other team made a last minute drive to score. It seemed the entire crowd held their breath as the Dillon defense leapt into the air to knock a scoring pass down, effectively ending the game as the clock ran out. The football players ran out to the middle of the field in a burst of gold and blue, taking off their helmets and jumping on their teammates in a big huddle. The energy seemed to flow like a wave through the crowd.

After the game they gathered in the parking lot to wait for the boys to come out of the locker room. As they walked out, gear in hands, and Julie ran up to Matt to give him a huge hug, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her and she ran her fingers through his recently-showered hair. They are just so adorable. Becky ran to Luke and hugged him as if they were apart for years. Jess said her goodbyes and went off to her car. So there i was standing there searching for my keys again. Once i found themm i, watched the others swarm around, uncomfortably watching the celebration foray. Smash and a couple of other players walked over to where i stood.

"The Smash for one is ready to celebrate the win. This crazy-ass party at your big ass mansion sounds like the event of the century," he said, addressing me. What was that? Crazy-ass party at MY mansion? When did that happen? My confusion must've showed clearly on my face because Smash seemed to pause, taking a minute out of his adrenaline high to realize i didn't seem know what he was talking about. "Come again?" i said gaping at him.

"Your dad stopped by to give the team a pep talk and invited everyone over for a party after the game," he explained and snaked his arm around my shoulder, as if trying to remind me failed memory or something. "Did he not tell you?" Smash asked, a line of concern forming on his forehead. So thats what daddy was up too.. What did he think he would make friends for me know? Silly daddy. Then just as suddenly i smiled and grinned at him.

"Oh no, sorry I must be a little out of it. See you boys there," I said, and left to get into my car. I really hoped the town of Dillon would trash her father's precious mansion to teach him a little lesson. This is going to be a party they will never forget. I put the pedal to the metal and sped off towards my house.

The minute i pushed open the door to my father's new mansion that he wanted me to call home, I found myself hard-pressed to find a spot on the floor not covered by blue, gold and white confetti, a spot on the ceiling not threaded by blue, gold and white streamers. Panther-colored balloons covered the walls. Wow, apparently Daddy had really meant it when he'd decide to throw a party for his precious daughter and her new friends. Sound waves of a thumping base hit my ears and I knew that my father must've set the house mainframe to play music everywhere in the house, all set to the same radio station playing some Friday night mix. I wondered if he'd tried and failed to get a DJ but realized that my father would accept nothing less than what he wanted so obviously the music didn't matter that much to him. As I took a left into the kitchen i snatched my bag from the hallway floor; the staff must've missed it when they set things up. I didn't need anyone stealing my wallet or any of my things for that matter.

I walked into the informal dining area before the kitchen to find it full of food, the table covered with all sorts of finger food of every type imaginable. Here i was, rushing home to set up this party and my father had actually figured all this out. Maybe he wanted to bribe me into applying to business schools. My father had lined up a dozen or so silver kegs along the back wall and his liquor cabinet ope like this was going to be an open bar or something. Gosh i love him so much right now!

Tucking my purse undermy arm, I walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Daddy had my laptop out, chained to the island by a laptop lock through the ridiculous steel loop he had installed in the marble countertop. I brushed my index finger lightly over the mouse pad of my insanley bedazzled Mac computer; the screen popped up to reveal one of my father's now-infamous notes. My hazel eyes scanned the black words on the screen, taking in every letter.

"Camille honey, have fun tonight, don't worry about partying too hard. Love Dad." This basically ment that i could do whatever i want tonight and there will be no consequiences once so ever. With that i ran up to my room to pick out something to wear. From the rush of the game i feel like i didnt have much time to prepare. As soon as i reached my room i grabbed at my closet door and ran in. Should i dress in Panther blue to celebrate the win? Or should i just slut this party up! After all i needed to relieve some sexual tension.

I though furiously looking through my huge closet. My eyes settled on a little black number, perfect for this situation. It was a small black sleeveless dress with a hint of cheetah print underneath and very very tight on my body just the way i liked it. Okay found my dress now i needed some killer heels. I asmarched over to the shoe section i already knew what i would choose. Matching black platform heels with beige bottoms. Found my outfit now all i needed to do was redo my make up and find something do with my hair. With that i ran to my shower and just jumped in and turned the water on and basically scoring the record for world fastest shower. The water felt so good against my skin, i needed this small pick me up. While drying off looking in my mirror i decided to curl my hair a bit. As soon as i got my curlinf iron plugged i also got out my huge makeup box case and sat it on the counter. I start curling my hair in to me lightening speed. As i was done i bent over and ran my fingers through my curls and the sprayed them with hair spray. Once that was done i uplugged the iron and stared on my make up. A smokey eye look will do. The results was stunning. I ran out into my room and went in my lingerie drawer and pulled out a sexy black lace number. Hopefully somebody will get to see this tonight i thousht to myself while getting dressed. I stood up and glanced in my full length mirror and evaluated my self. Perfect. I slid on my shoes and rubbed on my favorite lavender scented body lotion and sprayed alittle perfume on myself and ran down the stairs, just as i reached the final step the bell rang at the front door.

A loud ringing, similar to a gong, however, alerted me to the fact that people had probably started to arrive. I headed towards the front door, where I figured i should start collecting keys.

I could hear the music blaring through the empty house as i walked through the mess of confetti towards the door. The reverberations of the million-dollar sound system daddy had installed rivaled that of Les Deux and that took some serious skill to create. He must've gone through some trouble to set up the whole thing- or he just dropped a lot of money on the party. I should have guessed. Daddy had just decided to go on another of his lovely campaign kicks to win my favor by spending ridiculous amounts of money on things that he thinks will make me happy, and in this case he was winning some major points. By the time i reached the door however, i found a tall, beefy looking man already opening it. He'd dressed in a nice black suit and had a curly white cord over his right ear. I stopped and made one look at him. I knew daddy must've hired him as a bouncer. Despite his clear extravagance, at least the bouncer solved one of my problems. I strode purposefully toward him, knowing full-well my father could have already given him explicit orders not to listen to me. I had gotten used to dealing with stubborn help.

"I need you to make sure that everyone has their keys taken away as they enter the building. I don't want anyone driving home under the influence. If they insist on leaving, call them a cab or see if our chauffeur is still on duty and give them a receipt for their keys, and no fights please" I spoke, standing directly in front of the security guard before he could open the door. He'd looked down at me and stared for a minute as if trying to recollect who i might be, and then grunted an 'affirmative' reply. At least i wouldn't have to deal with arguing with the security guard that night, and i knew that he would take everyone's keys. Security guards usually kept their words about safety issues on the job- some part of their elite-service's code of integrity or something. I stepped back to the side as he opened the door, pressing down on the brass handle and swinging the large wooden door open wide.

I found myself staring right at Matt, Julie, and Landry, the first to arrive. Obviously, QB1 and his girl didn't catch the concept of fashionably late. The grim look on her face quickly spread into a falsely happy smile, not discernable from her true one. Her genuine smile seemed a rarity at Dillon High anyways, so i doubted they'd detect the difference. Landry of course oogled my body and Matt gave a suttle nod. The bouncer stopped them from entering and asked them for their keys. Matt and Julie stepped aside at the threshold as Landry folded his arms over his chest, defensive as ever.

"Sir, I respectfully decline giving up my keys," he started, looking over the bouncer's large shoulders to me, searching for some help, "I would prefer not to." The bouncer stood in front of him, six feet, six inches tall and two hundred eighty pounds of pure muscle. Despite Landry's clear attempt at staring down the bouncer, the burly man made no move to allow him through. I hoped that Landry would just give up his keys without a fight. If even the nerdy kid wouldn't give up his keys, what would the football players be thinking when the bouncer asked them for their keys?

"Landry, just give him your keys. I'm not letting anyone drive home tonight," i said, standing beside the bouncer catching the attention of Landry but not even earning a glance from the bouncer. "I won't have it. My dad bought enough beer to get twenty elephants trashed. No one is driving home tonight intoxicated," i said, completely serious, meaning business. I watched Landry's face fall as i spoke and all of a sudden i grinned. "But if you're lucky maybe I'll drive you home in that BMW you admire so much." Landry, at her words, had his jaw fall open. He seemed to numbly place his keys in the hands of the bouncer and the mountain of a man moved aside to let him through. The poor guy didn't seem to want to cause any harm, and i had always valued good intentions.

"I think my dad has an X-box 360 slim set up on the projector screen of the movie room, you guys are welcome to go check it out," i mentioned, gesturing down the hall. I needed to take a breather anyways. As i began walking to the kitchen patio i could see Landry's googly eyed stare down the hallway. Snapping out of it, his face seemed to light up and i could hear a faint "Race ya!" as i disappeared out onto the patio. Finally on the edge of the patio looking at the Texas sky all i ould think about are my friends back home and most importantly Mike. Mike was one of my closet friends back in Detroit. His personality shinned wherever he went, he was like no one else. Just the nicest person you would ever meet but unfortunately one day while everyone was in school he decided to ditch and go down to the River for a swim. We had plans later on that day which never happend. He went missing for two days, his parents frantic and i was worried sick. About three days later i recieved the news that he had drowned. I never even got a chance to say goodbye or tell him how i really felt about him. I loved him, even though i was only 16 at the time. I miss him so much and for me to throw a big party like this tonight and for him to not be here to get wasted with me one last time is unbearable. I shut my eyes and took a breath. I need a drink.

Sliding back the patio doors, I walked back into the kitchen and made a bee-line to daddy`s liquor cabinet. I reached for a shot glass and an unopend bottle of Grey Goose and took some of the edge off. Once i was done i felt like the tension was lifted off of my shoulders. I was ready to enjoy this party. As i walked into the main room that ascended into the main hall where the front door was my ears listened carefully not to the blasting music but the noise of voices and movements. I wound my way around the corridors, making sure to remember just what direction i came from in case i needed to make a quick and easy escape. My eyes barely glanced at the decorations on the wall as i made my way towards the source of the loud noises. I reached the doors to the North wing, one I thought daddy hadn't opened yet. Inside i found a huge dance club, designed to look like one straight out of LA. I barely stepped inside the threshold of the doors when i heard a loud voice over the music.

"Hey hey hey, who liked that touchdown the Smash scored tonight?" I heard the booming football player's voice stemming from the middle of the dance floor, rocking back and forth to the music with a blue Solo cup in one hand and the other appearing to conduct the music on the radio or... coming from the DJ booth daddy had created. I didn't even know this wing was finished, let alone that i had an entire ballroom in the house. The whole situation blew my mind. Opening an entire wing just for my party? This is epic but i still didn't understand why he had chosen Dillon Texas in the first place. I tossled my hair alittle and walked inside and seen all the red, gold, and green lights flashed by pinks, purples, and blues, filling the room with brilliant splashes of bright light. Lauren and Kendra wouldnt believe this!

My eyes shifted to find some rally girl sitting on Tim Riggin's lap in the corner. I counted about ten other similar couples around the dance floor, scattered and as diversified as Dillon High got in terms of social scenes. Most of the people, however, crowded the dance floor. I searched around the room for Hastings, who i haven`t seen since lunch today! He had some explaining to do. I watched the movements and gyrations of my new classmates, blue Solo cups sloshing the amber-colored liquid onto the floor. The crowd had roared in response to Smash's exclamation in the middle of the floor and his big grin spread from ear to ear. Smash looked around, acknowledging people here and there, until he pointed to Me. He pushed his way through the crowd, making his way towards me.

"You, the Smash, dance floor, right now," he said, holding his hand out in a mock gentlemanly bow. His eyes had locked onto my outfit, his enthusiasm felt infectious. Besides, who can resist the Smash? Taking his outstretched hand with a small smile, I allowed Smash to take my hand over his shoulder and lead out onto the dance floor. I couldn't spot Hastings anywhere in the room as Smash pulled me gently to the middle of the crowd and pulled my hips closer to his own. He moved with the loud, upbeat hip-hop music, even singing along with the music at times. I followed his movements, showing off my own ability to move my hips well. At the change of tempo in the music, Smash took my hand, spun me around in front of him, and then pulled me towards him so that we were face to face. His forehead hovered dangerously close to my own, and i could detect a hint of alcohol on his breath, though not enough to constitute him being drunk. About to move away, or do something to get out of the situation, a commotion sounded from the corner.

"What the hell was that for?" Tim Riggins had exclaimed, the big muscular football player towering over the others and swaying on his feet, one hand clasped to his face where it appeared that the rally girl once sitting on his lap had slapped him. I took this opportunity to pull away from Smash though he still maintained contact with a gentle hand on my wrist. The girl had stormed off, presumably to another part of the giant mansion to get away from big bad Tim Riggins. Though i could care less about him doing something stupid enough to cause the girl to slap him, I didn't want to cause more trouble than it was worth. Her loss. I began to turn back towards Smash to ask him a question when Tim slurred out "I'm outta here." If i hadn't listened really hard, i wouldn't have caught the mumbled words. My hazel eyes grew confused as Tim headed for the foyer. I pulled away from Smash only to discover that he still had a grip on my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Smash. Let me go please. I need to stop him." i said with a firm voice. His warm, thick fingers gently unwrapped from my arm and he kissed me on the cheeck. Turning around dazed I made my way as fast as i could through the crowd back towards the foyer, trying to stop the ever-illustrious Tim Riggins from messing up his life. He cant drive like this! What was he thinking! I had to figure out some way, to stop him, regardless of the consequences.

AN: WOW! Looks like theres going to be alot of love triangles! I smell a lemon coming up soon! p.s The story about her friend Mike drowning is actually a personal story of my own, i actually had a friend in my junior year of high school that drowned in a river. It was a really hard time for me but i decided to share that in this story. There will be more from Cami's past later in the chapters or maybe sooner! ;)

Review and tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4 Beer Pong and Lost Keys

chapter 4: Beer pong and Lost keys

My eyes had caught the silver of his keys as he'd pulled them out of the pocket of his baggy jeans. Had i not seen the flash of color reflected off them in the dance hall, I would have left him to his own devices. Wandering around drunk and driving home drunk signified two different things. I thought he probably wandered home from parties all the time completely inebriated. But no one would walk away from her house and get into a car tonight unless someone sober drove. It would not be a good look on me or my dad for that matter considering that he perchased enough alcohol to send everyone into drunken stoopers. Wincing as i heard the crash and shattering of some breakable item down the hallway, I picked up my speed as i followed the drunken Tim Riggins' erratic sprint through the halls of daddy's new mansion. I couldn't keep up with dodging Tim's wild movements through the hall, knocking over one precious breakable after another. Oh Daddy would pay for those items, and he couldn't dare blame me because the stupid party came from his messed up head, not mine. I felt like a preschool teacher chasing a four year old who snatched a pair of scissors from her desk and wouldn't stop running with them. Im so pissed that im running in my heels right now but if i didn't stop him he could hurt, kill or maim himself or someone else.

"Tim, if you don't stop now I swear I'll kick your ass!" I screamed after him, shoving aside a shocked Hastings who had appeared from a hallway to see just what the noise signified. He yanked my wrist and tried to get me to turn around but i yanked away. "I have to stop him! Please!" i said with my hand pushed hard against the fabric of his panthers t-shirt over his chest, pressing lean muscle and sending his body against the wall with a thud. I didn`t mean to do that but i didn't glance back at him at all, my focus still on Tim who had gotten towards the staircase in the hallway. My eyes locked on the back of his head as he stumbled over the gaudy staircase and onto the faux adobe flooring. Seeing my chance, i paused and made a sprint for it, my muscles springing against the ground. The bottoms of my black heels bounced rhythmically, quickening as i approached Tim still fumbling with the ground. He dropped his keys and i took full advantage and dove to the ground to get them.

My heart pounded in my chest as i pushed up from the floor and made a bolt for the kitchen. I felt the muscles tighten in my legs as i took one stumbling step after another towards the doors of the kitchen, finally stepping through the doorway. Pausing for a second, i looked right and left at the carnage that her daddy had called their new eating space, beer and solo cups and napkins and chicken bones scattered everywhere. Frantically i moved towards the island in the center of the floor, hoping that I`d accidentally left my iphone there when i felt a hand grab me clumsily around the waist, a thickly muscled arm pressing against my belly button. My feet lifted off the ground and i involuntarily kicked at the air and the legs behind me, though they felt like steel poles against the back of my feet. I soon realized that the hand groping down my left arm for the keys belonged to none other than Tim. I dropped a hard chop onto Tim's wrist, freeing myself from his grasp. 'Judo chop', I thought to myself of the move my friend Aron had taught me, refraining from the laughter that usually accompanied the blow. Shooting forward against the counter in front of the sink, it only took a second for an idea to dawn on her. Glancing at the gleaming metal once, I turned so her back pressed against the rounded edge of the marble countertop surrounding the steel.

"Give it up Tim!" I said, my eyes boring into his. Producing the desired effect of him giving up or running off, he moved closer, his green eyes trained on my own. For a second, i almost flinched but i liked this little charade, instead i stuffed the keys down my dress. He lurched forward, pressing into me and i grabbed his arm before he could reach toward my chest. I struggled, pushing my body weight against the counter as I shoved back at him with all my might. I shoved Tim to my right, who'd become shocked by his keys being in my bosom at the moment he smirked and launched forward. I shoved myrself in his direction, i fell downwards towards Tim. He landed on his backside and i fell face first onto the arch of his neck as a few chunks of plastic flew above my head, one landing in the center of the wooden shelves on the other side of the kitchen, piercing it.

I landed with my head on Tim Riggin's neck, my nose and lips against the muscular yet somewhat soft skin there. Pushing down on both arms i tried to lift myself off the floor, but a sharp pain ran up my left arm and i fell back onto Tim Riggins. "Ouch." i groaned. Besides my body aching, im on top of a greek god right now.. Underneath my chest i could feel his chest start wiggling, and a hearty laugh came from his mouth, the vocal expression echoing through his ribcage. I looked up towards him, my hazel eyes meeting his own and i noticed a sparkle in them. I couldn't help but feel a smile spread across my face as the fight from the adrenaline seeped out of me and in came another feeling into my blood stream. Somehow i couldn't help but start laughing herself.

"That was bold rich girl, now either you hand me my keys or i get them out myself" he said in , emphasis on the bold through his laughter. He shifted upwards, sliding his upper back up against the oven door. I rolled over on my good arm, pulling herself back and leaning up against the oven door, positioning herself like him. He pointed at her and then pointed to the piece of plastic that had gotten stuck in the wooden shelf holding her father's copper pots that they'd probably never use. Some young flirty interior designer had probably decided to put them there for show. Still, the marred wood would make her laugh whenever she'd see it. Perhaps she'd leave the piece of plastic there as a reminder. Looking back over at Tim, I saw that he had looked over at me, his eyes still sparkling with amusement.

"You should try out for the team, do so in that outfit" he said, his voice in a bit of awe. "Owe me a new set of keys, Cami." he said, and his big hands reached up on either side of my face and met his lips to mine. I didnt know what to think of this but his lips were just so.. We made out furiously for what seemed like forever. His sort and warm lips with the taste of beer and vodka. I just couldnt resist him and i didnt know why. He paused and roamed his soft kisses to my ear then my neck sending little electric shocks through out my body. That did it. I closed my eyes and faught back a moan. I stopped him and turned over to sit facing him on his lap. "You dont know what your getting yourself into here Riggins." i said looking him in the eyes. " I want you so bad right now, damn new girl." he said putting his index finger under my chin. I clearly forgot where i was, a huge party going on around me and im sure the rumors are starting up now. I lean down and kissed him slowly the got up and backed away from him. " Maybe next time lover boy!" i said and walked away back to the dance floor.

As i walked back into my very own night club it seemed like not much has changed beside Landry making out with some girl in the corner. I giggled as i joined the crowd of jumping teenagers. I look around over to where i saw the redhead from economics class today sitting on the lap of my Hastings! Wait my Hastings? I suddently felt as if i wanted to rip her eyes out of their damned sockets! I rushed over to them knocking some short girl over in the process. As soon as he saw my expression he politely said something to the girl and got up with a force that sent the redhead staggering forward. Shes probably drunk but she managed to keep her balance. I went over to where he stood and dragged him to the dance floor. I will make sure he never think about any other girl if i have anything to do with it. Just as i grab his hand and dances against him to the music. I couldnt see his face but i have a good idea of what it looked like. I turn around and push our bodies together and he puts his hands on my waist and i follw him and wrap my hands around his neck. At this point we are face to face. Theres something in his eyes that tell me im..that im going to be okay.

Suddently theres a interruption that causes Hastings' shoulder to disconnect from my hold. "Can i talk to you for a second..please?" a voice yelled trying to be heard over the beat. Who could possibly be bothering me now? I look up and standing perfectly 6'2 none other than Riggins. I looked at Hastings and by the look on his face he felt the same way i had about this interruption. "What is it Tim?" i said rolling my eyes at him. "I need to talk." he said, his expression softening. I ignored him and locked Hastings hand in mine and walk away toward my kitchen. I needed to get hammered and fast! I glanced back at Tim and he`s running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Good. I thought to myself. As we reach the passage to the kitchen Hastings snaked his arm around my shoulders and i smiled. Its going to be really awkward pulling Riggins' keys out of my cleavege infront of him.

We reached the kitchen and it looked like there was a big game of beer pong going on. Now thats what i was looking for! I quickly walked up and watched. This must be between the football players because they made it more competitive than how it really is. " I call next!" i said earning surprised looks from everyone. I smiled and winked at Hastings, he gave his sexy smile that made my freaking thighs quiver.

Into my second game i began to see double and slur my words. With my head floating around in clouds i ran for the patio and drapped myself over the edge and became violently sick . A hand was placed firmly on my waist guiding me to a couch in one of many sitting rooms in the house. I crashed on the couch with all my weight, face on. I pretty much blacked out from there...

With a groan I awoke to the tiny beam of sunlight falling over my face through a crack in the shades the windows in the east-facing wall. Groaning i rolled over feeling the thumps of my pounding headache. I look around and study my surroundings, everything looks normal.. Im still in my dress and my feet are killing me. Drawing out of a groggy state of half-sleep and back into the harsh reality of the morning. Moaning in annoyance, I kicked up with my long legs and swung them on the floor. My bare feet met the plush carpeting of the room and pushed my weight forward to stand up in the room. Not bothering looking for my shoes or any other sorts of clothing. I went straight for the stairs with my eyes half open. Lazily i made my way to my room and once i reached it i went for the shower.

Finished with my shower i blow dried my hair and put it in a messy ponytail. I felt like crap. No need to impress anyone today, my eyes are blood shot and my head is about to explode. I went off to my room and grabbed a black tank and a pair of red and black checker board short shorts. I went right up to my drawer of shades and got the biggest ones to cover the evidence of my hangover now all i needed were my favorite flip flops that rea " Fuck You" on them. I went down the stairs as slow as possible. I reached the landing of the tiled floor. With a scowl already plastered on my face i burst into the dining area attached to the kitchen with my mouth open, ready to say something to my father. Instead, i abruptly shut it, and looked surprised at the two men sitting at the kitchen table.

Before me sat my father, grinning and shoveling a forkful of something that looked like an omelet in his mouth. My eyes followed his laughing gaze to the other person sitting at their table. Tim Riggins sat to my father's right, grinning and pointing at my father, in the middle of a manly exchange of companionship. What the hell is going on? Standing in the archway of the wood floored eating area, I couldn't help but just stare slack-jawed for a moment at the scene in front of my eyes, completely floored at the fact that not only had my father actually invited Tim to stay, but that he had actually spoken to him and had a conversation. Daddy looked up at me and smiled, grinning his bizarrely jovial grin.

"Morning Sunshine!" he said, his strangely enthusiastic voice greeting me as i ignored the two men looking at me at the table. All of a sudden my tiny shorts felt extremely inadequate as i saw Tim Riggins' eyes follow the curve of my body. You wish. I thought as slowly walked to the fridge with the counter covering my I rummaged through the refrigerator for a honeydew melon and some strawberries. It took a second to realize that the usual cook who made all of their food hadn't cooked a thing that morning; I hadn't had to elbow anyone out of the way as i pulled my fruit from the fridge. No getting yelled at for making my own food, just my father eating what looked like his sad attempt at making food. Daddy being home on weekends without working seemed weird enough, but now he'd gotten rid of the help as well? Not that i was complaining about being allowed to do something myself for once, but my father had been acting very strange ever since he came up with the silly idea to move to Dillon Texas.

"Did you enjoy the party last night?" he asked, still digging at his pseudo-breakfast which i guess couldn't be edible. Since when could he cook anyways? I'd chosen to ignore his question, biting the inside of my lip to avoid my brain from exploiding, but i didn't have to worry.

"I had a great time," Tim Riggins had responded with a politeness then a wink at me. I ignored the conversation and instead started to pull open drawers, I slid the wooden boxes open and close, long fingers digging through the large amounts of Tupperware and cutlery that the professional chefs had stuck in there before they'd even arrived. A simple steak knife would have worked nicely, but no such thing as simple existed in this sort of kitchen.

"Dad, seriously, where are the knives?" i said, looking up at him and hoping he wouldn't call me Ms. Grumpy Face in front of Tim Riggins. The jerk would certainly use something like that against me. I really couldn't help being annoyed with him that morning after the ridiculous situation that he put me in the night before. Ass hole. Plus im really bitchy in the mornings, it doesnt help hia case at all.

"I'll help," Riggins piped up, pushing back his chair before my father could say anything. "Least I can do as your guest here." Looking far more humble than I'd ever seen him, he walked up towards me and stopped a mere half-inch in front of me before turning in the opposite direction to which i faced, reaching past me to pull open a drawer which held none other than steak knives on the first try. He picked one up and held it out to to, handle first. I took it from him with no emotion. I was not in the mood for his games. "Thanks." i told him.

"You still owe me keys," he said, in a lower voice so my father couldn't hear. I could still feel his hot breath dangerously close to my neck, so i stepped forward, holding the knife out in front of me though aimed at the fruit on the island.

"I have no clue where they are but I`ll take care of it after I'm awake," i grumbled in my annoyed voice, moving to peel the rind off of the honeydew melon. My father had remembered enough to get the non-fat organic yogurt i liked; my eye had caught the bright green label in the fridge as I grabbed the fruit. I hadn't planned on running that morning, so the fruit and yogurt would suffice for a breakfast. It appeared that i was stuck with Riggins for the rest of the day. What, had he actually slept on my kitchen floor all night or something? Maybe the cleaning staff had woken him up and offered him a room; I knew daddy hadn't cleaned up this giant mess himself and none of the junk lay around the house anymore.

As i began to chop up the pieces of fruit, I lifted my head to see the strangest look from my father, as if he was trying hard not to grin at the exchange between me and the obviously popular football player. He'd always told me he wanted grandchildren; perhaps the move to Dillon was to engineer himself some perfect grandchildren to take over his empire? Now that he'd finished with building it, I thought it quite possible that he was looking for me to find a nice quiet niche in the world where i could settle down and get married so that he could have a grandkid while still young enough to teach them the ropes. Clearly, he'd just given up on me being his successor. That had to be it. My hidden eyes narrowed into a harsh glare and went back to the refrigerator as Tim attempted squeeze his way by as if theres not enough in this huge kitchen, he rubbed his hard crotch against my ass and walked back to his seat to continue wolfing down his bacon. I nearly drop everything on the floor but luckily i managed to not jump his bones on that table at that second. Damn him.

I whipped the thought out of my head as my ears perked up as i heard a muffled digital song somewhere nearby; vaguely i remembered securing my purse in a cabinet in a rush to keep my personal items from destruction by this wild party. I knelt down in a rush, head looking downwards as i moved in that low position from cabinet to cabinet trying to remember just where i put my purse. What was my ringtone this week anyways? Paramore? Lady GaGa? No, its Rihanna`s " We found love". A few more notes confirmed the song as i opened the cabinet and managed to snatch the phone from my purse just as it went to voicemail. "1 missed call" my iPhone's screen read. Ignoring the conversation of my father and the football player in the background, I was immediately informed that Joseph had just called.

"OH MY GOD!," i shrieked as i snatched up the phone, leaving my breakfast on the island my father call something unintelligible behind me. I lightly tapped the redial button as i raised the iphone to my right ear, Ring, ring, ring... then a deep male voice answered.

"Could your dad have picked a town further from the rest of the world? I thought Seattle was rural compared to L.A., but now it makes me think that I'm the urbanite. An Applebee's was the only thing I recognized around this place. I figured I'd find someplace normal and stay put. I'm surprised it's even open at 11 A.M." I held out the phone and looked at it, wondering just what i just heard. An Applebee's? What in the hell was he talking about?

"Joe? Joseph!, where are you? What are you talking about?" i replied after a moment of trying to figure out what was going on. I likely had the most confused face on the planet at the moment.

"I thought you needed some saving. So get your cross-country ass into that expensive little car of yours and come get me." Speechless, my jaw hung open, heart racing in my chest. What was he doing here anyways? I didnt care. Joe is one of those boys that is truely one in a million. Hes the most gorgeous guy i have ever seen and he just so happen to be the love of my life and my best friend. I could just imagine the Dillonites staring at his perfect modern prep style and good looks. I can picture him now with a light pink polo and khaki shorts with flip flops looking extra gorgous! He's used to the warm air in LA so Texas shouldnt be that much of a stretch. I could just see him, sitting in the two-toned leather booth, staring at a menu full of things he would eat with a big grin on his face as he talked to me on his Blackberry.

"One..Why are you here? Two.. OMG! Three. Are you in trouble or something?" I asked him, after the disbelief started to fade away, eyes glancing back towards the clock daddy had put on the wall. I could see the eyes of my father on my iPhone, an annoyed look on his face, and the eyes of Tim Riggins on my backside. I couldn't help the smile i felt creep up on my lips.

"Know what? Never mind. I'll be there soon. Hang tight Joe, Just wait till i get my hands on you!" With that i hung up, shoving the iPhone into my purse on the island counter. Shoving a handful of cantaloupe in my mouth, I rushed back to my room and pulled a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and mint green dressy tank top on. Letting my hair fall long down my back. Leaving on my shades and grabbing my purse i rushed out and headed for the door before i stopped short, staring at Riggins staring back at me, leaning up against the front door.

"Are we gonna reverse that little chase scene from last night or are you gonna take me to get my keys? I gotta get home with my truck," he said, reaching up with his large arm to push his long brown hair from his face. He'd shoved one hand in his left pocket and had his shoulder up against the front door. I knew if i could barely beat him in a race when he was trashed, i wouldn't ever beat him in a fair race sober. Plus, I did owe him a pair of keys.

"Alright let's go then. Can't leave if you're up against the door Riggins," i replied. He stepped aside, holding his arms out towards the door for me, grabbing the handle and pulling it open. "Be back later dad! " I said and rolled my eyes at Tim, thinking that he probably wanted to remind me the events of last night but i didnt care. Nothing can ruin this, but he just smiled politely and followed me out the door. I knew his eyes would still be on my body as i walked purposefully, almost giddily to the car, unlocking it and getting into the slick machine. My everything just flown over a thousand miles to see me, and for once i was grateful for the speed that the convertible afforded me.

"So, uh, where's the Applebee's around here?" I asked, starting the car and turning over my shoulder to drive it out of the long driveway. The entered the main road and waited for him to speak. He hadnt said anything so i glanced over and he faced away from me , looking out of the window. What was his deal?

"Who is Joe?" he said simply with his head still facing the window.

I sighed. Oh boy..Here we go.

AN: I love this chapter! I dont know whether its because i love Tim, Smash and Hastings so much or the fact that i dropped in the charater Joe. Joe is another person that i added from my personal life. My senior year of high school i was in love with him. The funny thing is that Joe was my schools Quaterback , Homecoming King...blah blah and every girl would kill to have a shot at him. Just like every other popular boy he was a jerk and i found out first hand because we dated for about a week! We did have good times ;) .I should post a picture of him..just for kicks...Seriously message me if you want to see what the REAL Joe looks like! ... But anyways, im really torn when it comes to this big love triangle or freaking pentagon in this case because i dont know who Cami should be with but i`ll see what happens! THERE WILL BE A LEMON COMING SOON...well not that soon! If you do not like lemons then i will break that section off with (xxx) before i continue. REVIEW AND COMMENT!

xo


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Goodbye

A/N: Do you guys want teasers for later chapters? Let me know if so. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: A nice hello and a bad Goodbye

"Who`s Joe?" he said simply with his head still facing the window.

"The Ken to my Barbie" i said and i knew i blushed like a 12 yearold girl. "Are you going to tell me where the Applebees is or not?" i said in a more serious tone.

There was a long pause before he said something else.

"Nice ride," his voice called to me from the passenger's seat of my convertible, the wind whipping through my hair and his as i drove along the sun-bleached highway. I could barely make out the solid yellow line dividing the road and wondered just how long ago they'd paved the road originally. Not that i really thought of the road a highway after driving on the four-laners in L.A or anything. Right now we drove on a cow path in comparison, but it was still technically considered a highway so... whatever. Glancing over i could see the wind pulling at his thick chestnut locks, and my own hair whipping backward as i turned my head to look at him. My eyes quickly snapped back to the long road ahead of my, steadying the convertible's steering wheel in my hands.

"It's not my choice of car. But it runs well," i called back to him, eyes locked on the road once again. How much further to the Applebee's anyways? I needed to get to Joe before some football player or something worse in this town got to him. Like Buddy Garrity or that slutty redhead. I could just imagine it now, my best friend in the entire world sitting there in his brightly colored polo and sunglasses, with his thick curly brown hair, loving the fact that Buddy Garrity had sat down across from him and asked him was he intrested in playing football or something, in slightly more tactful words. Joe loved attention and it didn`t matter what kind. He would probably go on and on about how hes to good to play football or couldnt risk losing his money maker, his face and body. Then Buddy would attempt to bribe him or something. He would have no idea that Joe actually played football before and can pretty much own the Panthers but Joe was just a pretty boy and it drove me madly in love with him. Maybe love really is blind. While i wasn't afraid of Buddy Garrity hurting his feelings or anything, i was afraid that Joe's temper might get the worst of him and he'd end up causing a scene that the whole tiny network of Dillon would hear about. The scene where the new girl's LA friend was picking on poor Buddy Garrity would spread in a matter of minutes. Dillon was so small that they didn't even need Gossip Girl down here.

"Not your choice of ride? Come on. You're loaded. What, Daddy wouldn't buy you a Lamborghini so you had to settle for the next best thing?" He looked at me like i had said the most horribly selfish statement on the face of the planet. Which, if i didn't know that i had meant that i wanted my own car, probably would have sounded pretty horrible to me too. Sometimes i forgot that i was in fact a rich girl, despite loving every minute of it. Others would kill for my life and yet i wanted to give it away. In that way, yes, I was a little ungrateful. Oh well.

"My choice would be a very specific 2011 Black on Black Diamonds RangeRover that i wanted, but Daddy decided that because i got arrested back in LA that this was a compromise. I appreciate having a car, particularly one as expensive as this, but it's not mine, you know? I didn't mean to sound spoiled from it. If I really wanted to be snobby, I'd refuse to drive it," i said, tapping the bottom of my right wrist on top of the steering wheel while my left hand held it steady.

"I'd take the BMW in a second," Tim replied, his muscled arm resting on the side of the car. He had leaned back in the leather seat, looking out at the side of the road with the wind still whipping at his hair. His body language seemed serene, as if the contoured leather seat was the most comfortable thing he'd felt in his life. If i thought that i had actually tried to appreciate it... well, i might have correctly assumed that Tim had never experienced luxury; rather, what i liked to call my father's compromise. I sensed that our conversation for the moment had ended and felt content to continue driving with the Texas sun beating down over the length of my already tan arms.

Up ahead down the road i saw a rusty red pickup pulled over on the side towards the ditch, a figure standing next to it. Tim turned to look at me and immediately spoke.

"Pull over," he demanded, in a no-nonsense tone.

"Why would I do that?" I replied, glaring at him. The outline of the red truck approached them pretty fast, and i could see now that a woman leaned over the hood of the car, her back to us. Turning my head i shot Tim a death glare that could have burned straight through him, my lips pursed tight together in a frown.

"Because you lost my damn keys and a friend of mine needs help," he said, gesturing to the side of the road. With a groan i pulled up in front of the truck, throwing the BMW into park and removing my keys from the ignition. Tim had already leapt out of my car, stepping on the leather seats in the process. I made a mental note to put AAA on speed dial in case something like this happened again. I pulled the keys from the ignition and shut the door, walking back to the beaten up truck, where a blonde-haired girl with a bob like cut was leaning against the front bumper, arm out in front of her and yelling at him.

"... need your charity Tim; you never gave a shit when we dated. I can take care of myself. If you just left me alone I'd get the damn thing started again," the blonde turned towards me as she walked around to the back of the truck. Slapping my keys against Tim's chest, i stepped up on the front bumper of the truck, getting a better look inside the hood of the car. Tim fumbled around with the keys before getting a hold on them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? I don't need charity from Tim's new rich floozy, honey he's just going to up and leave you anyways," the girl said, turning and grabbing my arm with surprising strength. Ignoring her, i continued to follow the inner workings of the truck with my eyes. The faster i got myself out of this mess the faster i would get to see my Joe. Besides, I'd been called worse than a floozy in my lifetime; though i thought the part about being Tim's wasnt a possibility. Reaching over i got Riggins attention by gesturing to my car.

"Tim, trunk, black box," i said, hating that i had my long chestnut hair down at the moment. Tim gave me a mock salute before smirking at the blonde and ran over to the car, pulling the black box out of the back of the trunk. He lifted it out like it weighed less than a pillow and brought it over to me, standing there like he expected me to do something.

"Well, don't just stand there, give me the kit," i said, looking at him impatiently.

"You think you're going to fix a truck all by yourself?" he asked, looking at me incredulously. Frustrated, I growled under my breath at him and grabbed the tools from his hands, opening the box myself. Tim crossed his arms over his chest, smiling like he was holding back laughter. I reached in and pulled out a wrench, then leaned into the hood of the car and started to go at things, tightening a fuel valve and reattaching a loose hose.

"You just ignore him honey, he's a chauvinist," the blonde said, turning to glare at Tim. "That's right sweetheart, keep trying to figure out what that big word means. Too many syllables for you, huh Riggins?" The blonde leaned over the truck's hood with my with her face shadowed by the top it. "My name's Tyra. You're not really doin' the dance with him, are you?"

"Name's Cami, and no, he wishes, and you can thank me later. It's a mess; the fuel lines are worn out and that's going to get dangerous on you real fast. When you get a chance, bring it in and replace them, if you don't want to disappear in a bright orange fireball. Should work fine now," i said, putting the wrench back in my case and closing it. Darien had worked in the auto mechanics shop up in Seattle; he taught me everything i knew about cars. I turned on my heel and walked towards the car, pulling my big sunglasses from my pocket. Sliding them on my face, i tilted them down my nose and looked pointedly at Tim.

"Good Samaritan deed done Tim, can we go now? My friend from LA doesn't know your ways around here. We should find him before he pisses off some of your friends." Climbing in my convertible i pulled out the keys and turned it on, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

Brushing his long hair from his face and sprinting to the car, once again bypassing the door to land in his seat. I glared at him but put my foot to the pedal, taking off on the gray expanse of road once again on their trip to the only recognizable chain place in the whole town. I could already tell it was going to be a long weekend. With one hand i switched on the radio, thankful that i had snatched the satellite radio receiver from Daddy before leaving. No country music for me down here. Joe would have a cow if he had to drive down here with only a radio.

"Where'd you learn to fix cars, Rich Girl?" he asked, studying my as if he just saw me in a whole new light. Despite the teasing name at the end, he had awe in his voice, probably encouraged by the red pickup truck i could see in the rearview mirror of the convertible. My thumb pushed the seek button on the radio, searching for a satellite pop/ rock station.

"Who is probably more appropriate. A friend in seattle, Musclehead," i said, challenging him. Instead, he curiously started laughing, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"whatever Tim."I said. We had started to pass civilization in the center of town as he was still laughing, or what passed as civilization down here anyways.

"Turn, now," Tim said, and i looked up to see the Applebee's fast approaching. I practically pulled a ninety-degree turn into the restaurant's parking lot, slowing my speed dramatically and pulling into a space, Pulling the keys from the ignition again.

"Nice driving, Princess."

"Nice navigating, Cowboy."

When i stopped the car and removed the keys from the ignition, I practically leapt out of the car, bypassing the door. Behind me, i reached out with my right wrist bent, pressing a button on the key ring that locked the doors and raised the roof of my convertible. Tim had managed to get out just in time to not get stuck inside a boiling car with leather seats in this hot October sun. He shot me an unappreciative glare from behind that i saw in his reflection in the restaurant windows, but i chose to ignore it. My favorite person in the entire world had traveled thousands of miles just to see me and i only had eyes for him, forgetting everything from the night before.

"Well I've got some business to take care of," Tim said, gesturing to the pool tables set up in the restaurant. "Come get me when you're finished. You still owe me a set of car keys, darlin'." Business indeed, if Tim Riggins' idea of business included illegal gambling. I supposed that money was tight for him with the broken down truck he drove. I didn't respond. I only had eyes for the once-familiar boy sitting at a booth over in the corner, some red-headed poptart blabbering on about something while his eyes searched the room, presumably for me.

Even from the door i had spotted him immediately even if he didn't notice me, looking no worse for wear despite the radical changes in his appearance. His hair had changed to short almost buzz type cut, showing his brilliant brwon eyes that i loved so dearly. Clearly it had to be his natural color due to the new cut; vaguely i recalled him mention being on an environmental kick. That stemmed the beating that had intensified in my heart, a relief to know that the drastic change in his appearance had a legitimate, Joe-like reason.

"Hi, you big dummy, you didn't have to fly all the way out here to just see me! You didn't get too bored waiting around here did you?" The sound of my voice across the room caused him to look up and grin, finally spotting me. He stood from his seat in the booth and held his arms out to me. Nearly jumping into his arms i wrapped mine around his neck, snuggling right into place on his shoulder. I could feel his arms wrap around my torso, holding tightly around the smallest part of my waist. The warmth from his body reminded me that yes, he was really there and i wasn't just dreaming at all.

"Nah, not at all. Abbie and I have just been, uh, 'observing' the locals. Take for one the old fat guy at the bar, tossing back fingers of whiskey at this time in the morning," he said pulling back, pointing to the large guy sitting at the bar who just happened to be... yup, Buddy Garrity. I wasn't too surprised considering i imagined him being in the scenario, but really, he made far less of a villain or a potential victim sitting there by his lonesome trying to drown away the rest of the world. I refocused all my attention on Joe. Wait..Abbie? Who was Abbie, the red-head? If he'd just met her, then wouldn't he not call her by her nickname?

"Abbie?" I echoed, not entirely too sure to whom Joe referred to. The puzzled look on my face must've told him that i had no idea what he was talking about. He had a bit of a sheepish, guilty look on his face, not one he'd have about some random girl that had decided to sit down and talk to him. Raising an eyebrow at him i looked over at the red head, who'd moved to stand up from the booth. Only she wasn't walking away. No... she was slipping her arm in through his, leaning her head against his shoulder, giving me a smug grin.

"She's why I needed to come here; I wanted to tell you first. Abbie and I are engaged, and I was hoping you'd be in the wedding." Married? Joe? To a girl he'd never even mentioned before? A delirious feeling I'd gotten when I'd hugged him now did a one eighty. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Had i really been so foolish to think that maybe he still loved me the way i loved him?

"Oh, uh, congratulations," i stammered, Feeling the lump build in my throat. Not really sure what to say. I felt like my world was crashing around me but a strong arm had snaked around my waist, resting there comfortably. Looking to my right, i saw that Tim had decided to play knight in shining armor, or something. His green eyes gazed down at me adoringly, making sure to stop on every inch of my curves, not unlike before. Only this time, i felt a tingle up my spine. Why was he bothering to do this? Well, whatever the reason, I was certainly glad to have the response to Joe's betrayal at my side, ready to play with Tim`s hair and do other boyfriendly things.

"Hi sexy, want to introduce me to your friends?" I felt his lips kiss me cheek, his long hair brushing my skin. His eyes had broken from me quickly, like he'd forgotten that i was speaking to people in front of me for a second. Damn he was good. I'd played a decent amount of roles in my life, but never as falsely as Tim. A couple minutes ago he was annoyed with me for losing his keys and almost locking him in the car, and now all of a sudden he seemed like he had fallen madly, head over heels in love. From what I`d gathered, I dont think Tim wasn't the falling in love type.

"I thought you were playing pool with your friend honey?" I asked him, keeping with the act. Grinning up at him, i snuggled in closer to him. If he could act like he didn't hate her, well i sure as hell could do it too. I gave him my most adoring look ever, pretending that he and not the monster in the grips of the harpy in front of us occupied the center of my heart. I squeezed his hand tighter and leaned my head into his shoulder, content to be Tim Riggins' girlfriend for the time being.

"Nah, Saracen couldn't make it. Thought I'd walk over and join my favorite new girl," he said, a brilliant white smile flashing to his features. Reaching over seamlessly, Tim managed to lace his long thick fingers through mine, rubbing his thumb gently over the side of my own. The attention to detail made me think that he either had a really good grasp on the situation, or he'd just been at the whole "make girls fall in love with me" thing for far too long. But if he tried any funny stuff i was planning on kicking him in the balls. I was fuming with anger as it was.

"You mean your only girl?" I asked, a flirtatious smile spreading across my lips as i said the words. Damn he was good at acting. I could see the distaste on Joe's face, the near-disgust he had in his eyes. Good, well he hadn't given all control from his brain to his dick. I was certain now that the hair cut hadn't come from his environmental stance but the bimbo on his arm. While i was still in LA he wouldn't have given a girl like this a second look. In fact i was exactly what wanted back then. What had happened to *my* Joe over the past couple of years... well, it certainly hadn't shown in his e-mails, calls, or texts.

"Can I speak to you? Outside?" Joseph asked me, trying to catch my eyes from the gooey stare I`d put on, for his... well, benefit i supposed, though i didn't think so much that it was a benefit for him as compared to a benefit for me. I looked up at him as if being interrupted from a book, allowing my eyes to clear for a second. I tilted my head as if surprised, and then gently unwrapped Tim's fingers from my own. I simply nodded to him, not allowing my face to reveal anything, and looked instead back to Tim.

"I'll be right back Tim. By the way, Abigail, Tim, Tim, Abigail. I'm sure you can find something to talk about." I stretched up and kissed him on his scruffy cheek before turning on my heels to follow Joe out of the glass doors of the restaurant. I spied Tyra as she walked past, dressed in her uniform. The blonde gave me a questioning look and she shook her head, as if to explain that she barely knew what was going on herself. As i stepped out in the Texas afternoon sun, i almost wished i was back up north, in Boston, where it was the other way around. Honestly, i wasn't sure if i could handle the external heat already on top of the burning in my chest, and my cheeks, and my throat as i tried to keep from crying now that i was outside and away from the safety of Tim's charade.

"Cam, you're not okay with this, I can tell. I'm your best friend. I was hoping that you'd moved on too in LA, and all you can come up with is this blockhead football player you met a few days ago? I know this is a surprise, that you're upset, but you have to move on. Seattle and LA is years behind us," he said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. No, Seattle was what i clinged to every night, that gave me a sense of home in his track hoodie. It reminded me of him, of the good times they'd had together, and of the fact that I'd somehow managed to get him to use his talents at running in something constructive instead of something like gambling. Though now i realized that i hadn't changed his mindset; no, my only accomplishment had been to get him to be complacent to my wishes. I doubted he'd even stayed on the team as he'd claimed after i left.

"Did you really come all the way here to Texas just to insult me? And FYI Joe, i know you feel the same way i do. Dont even act like your over me. And you have no right to talk about Tim that way. I may have only known him a few days, but I like him a lot. He`s more of a man you will ever be. And sorry, I've got way too much on my fucking plate to make your teenaged wedding, Grow up!" i said bitingly, even though i could feel my heart ripping in my chest, my brain screaming at me for this. My pulse raced through the veins in my wrist and i could hear my blood rushing in my ears. It was the least i could do to retain the stony face, stony stance and not fall to the ground crying.

"What's happened to you? You've been gone for four days and already you're a Texas bitch? Or had L.A. really changed you and I just didn't see it? And no i dont feel the same way" he he said, shaking his head angrily. I just stood, looking expressionless at him. Defeated. Had i really become so hardened that i couldn't feel anything? No, i could feel it alright, storing up in the pit of my stomach. But i couldn't show him, couldn't reveal everything to him as i had over the years. Sighing in frustration, Joe shook his head and headed back inside at a quickened pace, and I followed him in, walking much slower and calmly.

"Come on Abs, we should probably get going." he said as they returned, grabbing the red head's hand with some urgency. "Grab your purse." The redhead with the tiny pink tank top and obviously lacy push-up bra seemed dumbfounded, surprised almost, and quickly wiped the grin she'd had on her face from talking to Tim off of it. Good job Tim, way to expose that slut for what she really was. I wrapped myself around Tim in a way not unlike Abigail had done to Joe only, what, minutes before? It felt like an eternity.

"It was so nice to meet you," I drawled in my sugar-coated voice. "So nice. Tim, you wanna stay and get something to eat?" I pushed Tim gently into the booth with a grin, and rested my head on his shoulder. My own hazel eyes looked up at Joe once more, and waved to him, with the most steel-like look in my eyes. That was the only real emotion I'd shown to him this whole time, the hurt in my eyes, the anger i felt for him springing this on me. I had still hoped that there was some time for them, some way for them. But clearly fate had other ideas in mind.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him in a low voice as my eyes followed Joe out of the door, his hand still in the redhead's, never looking back. She however, glanced back with a death stare at me and i just winked back at her with a big grin. "Y'all have a nice trip back now, ya hear?" I said, calling after the red head who turned around quickly, surprised that I had caught her looking. Turning her head back to Tim, she looked at his green eyes that were really close to her own.

"Had to return the favor. You fixed my ex-girlfriend's car for no reason at all. I don't like owing people," he said, leaning his head back against the booth. "Besides, can't hurt to be close to the richest girl in town if I ever need a place to crash," he said, nudging me, though i gathered that he was joking. Well, he'd already slept over to my house once, and my father seemed to like him. Couldn't hurt if he wanted to hide out in that damned mansion with me again. I ran my fingers through my hair and returned my head to his shoulder, not wanting to move or do anything for the rest of my natural life.

"Tim?" I asked as he started to shift, keeping my head on his shoulder. I knew he wanted to move, but i didn't want him to, not just yet. My eyes closed keeping the traitor tears from revealing themselves then i swallowed, both literally and metaphorically, my pride. Though i never liked to show signs of weakness, never liked to give in to my own emotions, sometimes it just came out of my mouth before i could stop it.

"Do you think you could not move for a second? It would be nice to pretend for a few minutes longer that you actually love me and that my life means something more than just ..." i couldnt even finish my sentence, my voice cracking up. Under my head i could feel him settle, his shoulder slipping back into place. Then i felt the unexpected when he reached up to tousle my hair, affectionately. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my cheeks through the corners of my shut lids, and for a few minutes i pretended that Tim Riggins could fill the place that Joe had held in my overactive imagination so long.

"I'm worthless you know. All this money, and utterly worthless. I don't have a soul on this planet that actually cares- I move around so much that I never build meaningful relationships, my father doesn't give a shit about who I am only what I am, and the one person I thought actually cared just told me that he's getting married to a girl he never even mentioned before, so he obviously doesn't care. What place in this world is there for someone who no one cares about?"

"Shhh... Right here darlin', with all the other misfits," he replied, and leaned into me, resting the side of his jaw on the top of my head, like a protective big brother, or how i'd imagined one would act. "Welcome home."

AN: Now wasnt that so sweet! It was crazy writing this about Joe, brought back alot of feelings and memories but it was all worth it because he is out of both of our lives! This chapter was really fun to write. Theres alot to mix up in her love life area but she is a man eater after all and this chapter showed that shes human. See ya next week!

xo 


	6. Chapter 6:Rumors and Appendicitis

Chapter 6 : Rumors and Appendicitis

Somehow I'd managed to survive the weekend without gouging my eyeballs out for looking at Joseph's Facebook page in self-pity nevermind me crying hysterically from the his favorite song being on repeat in my ipod. Sure, yeah, the way I'd reacted was a little immature but really, could anyone blame me? My best friend, yes, I admitted it, the guy i was in love with had not only A). gotten into a relationship with someone else, b). not told me about this relationship and c). worst of all, decided to blast the news all at once in my face that he hadn't told me that he was engaged to the girl he hadn't told me he was even dating by showing up without telling me! A fair warning might've been nice. While I hadn't gone off the deep end, being alone with my thoughts for the rest of the weekend with my father, who had chosen that of all weekends to stay home and watch every football game broadcast in a marathon, all weekend long, was enough to drive me near crazy.

I hadn't seen anyone from Dillon until I stepped into school that morning. After finally getting Tim his spare key and driving him to get the old one replaced, i had locked myself up in one of the random sitting rooms that daddy had built in every corner of the mansion, or so i had guessed, trying to distract myself with a marathon of episodes of re-runs of The OC. It reminded me of L.A. and how my friends out there would have dragged me through a day of shopping therapy and ice cream had i been there instead of Dillon, Texas. When i walked into school Monday morning, it still felt like i was in some bad '80s high school-themed movie and i was that depressed girl that had her heart broken by her true love.

Lunch rolled around, and I frankly wasn't too keen on heading into the cafeteria. After all I was`nt in the mood today. I did`nt let my mood effect my outfit however. Getting ready this morning i decided to add a little southern twang to my own style. I did my hair in loose summer waves and sultry makeup, nothing too dramatic. For my outfit for a floral brown tank with white jean shorts and added my suede light brown booties. I needed a distraction after all and once everyone seen me i knew i would get what i wanted.

But this time when I stepped into the cafeteria, instead of getting the "oh my God look at the new girl!" looks, the stares going my way had turned almost to... contempt? What did i do this time? Aside from throwing the biggest party Texas has ever seen. I hadn't done anything all weekend. Then i realized what must've transpired amongst the small-town Dillon gossip network. The stares from the girls, and a handful of guys, held hatred, jealousy. Most of the other guys had their eyes trained up and down my body. Someone must've spread the rumor of Tim and I at Applebee's around or something. I thought that JuicyCampus only existed at certain universities, not small-town Texas high schools. Had someone started reading Gossip Girl around here? Did the gaggle of giggling girly-girls read in general?

"We all know he's just dating that new girl look-alike wannabe because she kinda looks like Lyla Garrity," one squeaky voice exclaimed, leaning over the table to grab a potato chip from one of the other girls. I looked and smirked at them, popping out my left hip, opposite from the hand which held my dangling chanel lunch bag. Wannabe? Who was that bimbo and why did she think that I wanted to be whatever her definition of "cool" was? My livid hazel eyes immediately began looking around the room for an empty table where i could pull my iPhone out and clam my nerves before i make an appearance on the local news this afternoon with my mugshot.

From over across the room the blonde-haired girl whose car she'd helped fixed was watching her, unbeknownst to me. As my eyes scanned the room Tyra had already started to make her way over. I turned to face her direction just as Tyra had latched onto my arm, pulling me over to the side of the room. I had to blink a couple times as Tyra dragged me down to a quiet table on the side of the room, where Saracen, Julie, the kid who set off my car alarm and Jess from the game sat.

"I don't owe anyone favors. Just makin' that clear. Riggins actually does somethin' nice for someone for once and people just think he's bein' his normal sleazy self, never mind think about poor Cami here. Oh honey, I'm sorry, you ain't helpless or anything," Tyra started to say to the group as i sat down two seats in, gesturing for me to sit down. I paused for a second, looking at Julie and Saracen before deciding i didn't have anywhere better to sit. Sinking down onto the hard plastic seat, I put my bag on the table and started to dig out my lunch. Guessing it wasn't a good idea to pull out my iPhone around these kids as it was likely that they couldn't afford to get one of the ridiculously expensive, somewhat rare at the moment phones, i left it in my purse as an escape for me later, Politics in the Caribbean during the 1960s class. Thanks, Dad, i thought silently, wondering what had possessed him to make me take such an oddly specific and incredibly boring class.

"Whatever. Let them talk. I don't really care. My life is entertainment for then obviously," i said, pulling out the salad i made last night. I started to pull out the dressing i packed with it and realized I'd forgotten a fork and a napkin. Glancing down at my tan leather tote, i realized that i didn't trust these people nearly enough to leave my expensive items on the side of a table where anyone could come by and swipe them. Not that i was trying to be rude or anything but i figured there were a few kids who would risk picking it up off the ground even in front of QB1 to make an extra buck. Snatching up my bag i muttered that i would be right back and moved towards the area that they kept all of the condiments.

Reaching the area with the condiments and silverware, I walked right up and started grabbing a bunch of the light brown paper thin napkins from a plastic dispenser. A girl had stopped to my right, holding a tray, and had started tapping her foot on the tiled floor. Looking to my right i saw a girl with almost a mirror image of my hair, but a much different look from her, she had poorly treated highlights and split ends. She had begun to roll her eyes, but seemingly caught herself and gestured to me.

"Uhm, there is a line," she said, gesturing in almost a sheepish manner to the people behind her. "I think we would all appreciate it if you followed school rules and waited your turn like everyone else." There was just something about her tone that the girl couldn't quite hide, a wolf in sheep's clothing sort of deal. I already didn't like her. There were a few ways to play it. Either i could absolutely rip this girl to shreds in front of her friends and the whole school, or i could play it sugary-sweet and nice just like the girl was, or i could just ignore the girl and walk back to where i was sitting. While i didn't really feel like dealing with this, i also didn't particularly like the whole play it off deal that day in particular.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize the line extended this far! I didn't know I had to go all the way through the line just to grab stupid napkins from the very end. Next time, I'll try my best to remember, thanks!" I flashed the girl the widest grin i could make myself do and walked off, turning on the heels of my heeled brown leather boots and going back towards Tyra's table. As I walked away, i thought i heard the girls in line behind little miss Queen Bee gasping at my response.

"Ooh, someone's out to get you Lyla," the voice said and I rolled her eyes at it. So that was the infamous Lyla Garrity, who Tim wanted to date, apparently? I couldn't imagine why, if solely from the fact that her father had to be the insufferable Buddy Garrity. I rememberd how she glared at me at the game. That snotty little cheerleader didn't look a thing like me anyways. Tim hadn't seemed like he was after her at all anyways; he'd just seemed concerned for her having to deal with getting something horrible sprung on her out in public in a new town where words spread faster than wildfire. But i supposed that Tyra probably had reason to suppose that Tim had ulterior motives.

Sitting down at the table with Tyra and Julie and Saracen and the annoying kid, I said nothing as Tyra looked at me expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. What did i need to have to do with the Queen of the school anyways? I always challenge authority. The staring posse wasn't going to help the whole "she's with Tim Riggins" rumor.

"Cami Cami Cami, tell me you ain't hangin' out with Riggins. You, the Smash, sodas after practice," Smash said as he passed their table, lunch tray in hand. He reached out to man-handshake Matt Saracen, throwing in a head nod and a "'Sup QB One?" over the head of Julie.

"Oh erm, uh, nothing," Saracen replied before i could get a word in edgewise. I was about to say something in return, but Tyra looked at me, shaking her head. Smash had already moved on, and a comeback at that point was futile.

"What is this, see which football player can bed the new girl first?" Tyra speculated, hands in the air. I arched an eyebrow at that statement and started to put together my lunch, looking up from the table. If this was some kind of football player bet... well, they had another thing coming.

Sodas after practice? What exactly did that mean? I pondered this last question throughout most of the rest of the day. What did Smash want with me, really? I had even more of a sour look on my face than usual during the rest of my classes, ignoring more of what the teachers said than usual. Did they really have such little exposure to outside people that it was like dating their sisters? No, i thought, no place could be that bad.

Not knowing what else to do, I left my car in the lot and walked to the football field, sketchbook in my hand. At the very least Dillon had some interesting scenery. It might add to my diversified art portfolio to draw some different scenery, give my mentor something different to look at than the urban LA scenes and high fashion done while in his other classes. As much as i hated to admit it, some action shots at the football game would have complemented a contrast piece nicely. Dillon and LA were worlds apart.

I reached the field and leaned against the fence to sketch, trying to keep my mind off of Joe. I tried really hard, steering my thoughts in a different direction whenever i thought of him. Even thoughts about the blackboards in the classrooms, the rumors whispered about me and Tim all day, even the fact that i hated my class schedule all went back to Joe. I cant explain the hold he has on me. I loved him, thought of him as the closest to family I'd ever had, but most of all, i thought he was my escape, my way out. I had always hoped that i would return to him in the future and i could just be Cam, the girl Joseph loved, that was good at painting and liked to going to fashion shows and attend concerts and living my life to the fullest Now? Now I didn't know if I`d ever break away.

It took me a few minutes before i noticed the shadow that fell on me. I stopped sketching, my pencil held limp in my hand as i stared off into space. I finally snapped out of it, looking up at Smash, who was waiting for my thoughts to clear. What for? What did he want with me anyway? I was clearly apart of a bet. Could that be the only reason?

"You're blocking my light," i said to him, shielding my eyes as i looked up at the tall football player.

"Didn't look like you were gettin' much drawing done. Come on," he said, and turned, gesturing for me to come with him.

I followed Smash out to the bleachers. While Dillon High had very few outcasts present at the time, we sat at the first row to the bottom, having grabbed me a Diet Coke from the vending machines already, i was surprised to see. His large hand pushed it across to me as he cracked open his blue Gatorade, gulping down half of the large-sized bottle in five seconds.

"So..." i started, gesturing to the air. I had a genuinely puzzled look on my face.

"The Smash has a problem. It's Waverly," he said, pausing. He knew what the beginning probably sounded like, but I had nothing to do with the situation, and he hoped that i didn't think his actions Friday night had anything to do with what he was about to tell her.

"Who is that?" i said looking confused

"My girlfriend..We met at your party friday." he said with full confidence.

"Oh" i just said simply to let him continue.

"The Smash found her Saturday night. She wasn't... she ain't herself. She hasn't been off doin' charity stuff like she said. Her parents put her in a clinic or somethin' for bipolar people. Waverly's bipolar. Stuff gets around here real fast. The Smash... hell. I don't know what I'm supposed ta do 'bout it," he said, rubbing his hands over his sweaty head.

I paused for a few minutes, thinking about what i should tell him. Besides this being random, I had never had a friend who was bipolar before, but i knew the disorder, and that it wasn't an easy one to come to terms with. The silence lasted a while as i came up with my answer, formulated to the best of my ability. "Talk to her. Remind her that you're there for her. Tell her that she's still Waverly, and that she's still a valuable person. And if there's anything she needs, you can be there for her, and that things will get better," i finished. It was advice that i needed to hear myself really. Any good friend, in a time of crisis, does this. The world had a tendency to bring people down, good people who had no reason to deserve their twists of fate. True friends were the ones who lifted them back up.

"How can I have a relationship with someone who ain't all right up here?" he asked in return, though he had nodded through most of my statements.

Was that what he really wanted to know? If he left Waverly, would i be there to replace her? Don't flatter yourself, i thought, quickly shutting myself up. What was i supposed to respond to that? Tell him to stay with her like a good boy, and yet know that they wouldn't have a chance at a regular relationship? Or should i tell him to break contact with her like a cruel jerk? I was only eighteen. I couldn't possibly be a good source of advice for this situation. Luckily, ididn't have to be.

I hadn't quite reached old news status becoming involved with some of the star football players (i was really surprised that the entirety of last weekend's escapades with Tim, Shash and Hastings hadn't gotten out) but at least it was from what I'd done, not what I was. People needed something better to do in this town than talk about each other and watch football. Maybe an art gallery would add a little class, i thought wistfully, though knew THAT would never happen. Daddy would always hated my art "habit".

The commotion back outside of the locker room caused both of them to turn their heads. What had this ridiculous school done this time?

Smash had already gotten up off the metal bench, moving back through the metal fence he had entered from. Just as quickly I followed his commanding presence towards the area, jogging to keep up with his long, fast stride. My eyes searched and looked for the source of the disturbance. I followed Smash into the boys' locker room, not caring that I wasn't supposed to be there. I rushed in, putting my hand on Smash's left shoulder and leaning over to look at the situation.

All chaos had broken loose in the locker room. Guys in various states of dress or undress stood staring, unmoving from their positions of applying deodorant or towel-drying their hair. Most of their attention was directed towards the form of Tim Riggins, lying on the ground and holding his side, yelling bloody murder about how much it hurt. Most of them had no idea what to do in the situation, including Smash, who had completely stopped moving or doing anything. Had the illustrious Timothy Riggins gotten himself taken out by a fight with one of his own classmates or something?

"Tim?" I exclaimed, moving out from behind Smash and bending down to him. "What happened?" i asked from my kneeling position on the hard floor. He rolled from me and back, his legs instinctively curling into a fetal position. He looked up at me with his big green eyes, a scared look on his face. He reached out and grabbed my hand, surprising me and most of the other guys in the locker room, all of whom were too scared to do anything. Typical.

"I don't know. Cami. It fucking hurts," he managed to stammer out, getting his breathing under control enough to stop yelling in pain.

He was quiet as he digested my question, as if he didn't know the answer. A loud groan escaped his lips as the pain came in waves to the normally indestructible football player. It was a noise that shook the place, though not literally, and all of his teammates seemed to manage a collective wince at Riggins' expression of pain. Coach Taylor rushed out from his office, coming into the locker room.

"What's happened? What's wrong with Riggins? Has anyone called 9-1-1 yet? I know some of y'all have cell phones. Why the hell is there a girl in my locker room?" he yelled out in a commanding voice. One of the other football players in the room had already called the emergency hotline, and i found the coach next to me, crouching down. "Why are you here?" he asked me, as he visually assessed Riggins, who had stopped thrashing about but had bit his lip closed, still in obvious pain.

"I think it's appendicitis," i said, ignoring the coach's question. Holding the right side of his abdomen, screaming in pain, I'd guess a ruptured appendix. A bruised liver or kidney wouldn't hurt nearly as much, and internal bleeding would be a dull ache that Tim was likely to ignore. No, my opinion was appendix, but that could be deadly if it had in fact ruptured. I leaned back on my heels, shifting my weight without letting go of Tim's hand, holding it tight, allowing him to squeeze the pain out. How long did it take for an ambulance to get to Dillon?

A/N: What a twist huh? Poor Tim!  
>BTW Landry and Jess are not dating and Landry`s crush on Tyra hasnt happened yet.<br>Until next time,  
>x o <p>


	7. Chapter 7 Taryn Riggins and Recoveries

Chapter 7 Taryn Riggins and Recoveries

When someone close dies, things change. Gone are the days when things are all about the future- about getting older, about what kind of jobs to get, about what prom will be like and driving and dreaded college applications. The idea of "in the future I will" becomes less concrete, more like "in the future I might". Nightmares, terrors, worst fears all change. Instead of fearing the intangible, barely felt presence in the dark space between the floor and the bed, instead of the tentacles snaking from the closet, nightmares become all too real. Darkest visions show the deaths of those beloved, suffering in the hospital, shot in the head, or worse, growing old and senile to the point where they forget who they are, who their loved ones are. For me, that moment came far too early in my young life.

Sirens bothered me more than giant monsters in classic movies, more than the blood and gore of horror scenes, and certainly more than even nursing homes with their constant reminders of the frailty of human existence. The sirens would always come in under the window of my mother's hospital room, reminding me of the last days of the once vibrant, beautiful woman battling malignant cells. A faint hint of sirens would always be present in the memory of the death and search of Mike, whether the sound had really been there or not. Sirens reminded me of the worst things to happen in my life, and the wailing fried my nerves, dug down to get at the center of my sanity.

They had the sirens on as they'd taken Tim to the hospital. I wouldn't let them kick me out, partially because i looked like i might go into shock myself and partially because Tim wouldn't let go of my hand no matter how hard they tried. His squeezing my hand kept me there, kept my focused, and kept me from going to that dark place in my mind. He had pushed the pain onto me, gritting his teeth and trying his best not to start screaming. I had my eyes zeroed in on his, staring straight at his eyes over his face as the paramedics started to examine him and figure out the best way to stabilize him. I could see the fear in his eyes, looking down at him, and I knew I had to keep myself together, for him.

It wasn`t a case of him faking to get attention or out of practice. He hadn t been drinking, at least not that it seemed, and i didn t think that Coach Taylor would allow his players to get dehydrated on the field. Besides, neither would explain the very sharp pain in his gut, one that he kept reaching over to grasp. The EMTs had to keep pushing his arm away from his abdomen, his free hand that kept going after the area. I took care to not bump into him as the ambulance rounded a corner quickly.

An EMT had snatched Tim's arm from the affected spot and threaded a line into it, immobilizing him with the strength of an ox, or so it seemed considering how strong Tim was. I didn't know how much longer it would take to get to the local hospital, but i really didn't like the idea of staying in the ambulance. The rest of the ride was a blur of plastic lines and EMT elbows to my ribs as i struggled to keep myself from having a massive flip out in front of them.

Before i realized it, one of the EMTs had me by the arm and had pretty much yanked me out from the ambulance, helping me hold my balance while depositing me on the asphalt. Someone moved me bodily out of the way as they wheeled Tim off on the gurney, rushing through the ER doors. I stood there with my right hand running through my long chestnut hair as the red lights from the ambulance flashed over my skin. It took a moment while i stood there until my brain kicked in and i moved towards the automatic sliding doors.

For an emergency room, the waiting area seemed fairly empty. I supposed that the lack of peak timing for Tim's injuries helped him get faster medical service. A mid-afternoon weekday in a hospital had few important cases going on, and from what i could see there wouldn't be many chances for distractions so i could sneak in. All in all, i spotted an old woman tended to by someone, presumably her daughter, and a young man cradling his left arm. Her eyes glanced up and saw the nurses' counter manned by a stocky woman with short hair.

The nurse stared her down from the counter. She looked like a woman who took a lot of nonsense and completely ignored most of it. I knew i probably looked dazed from the ride, and certainly a lot confused. I knew this woman wouldn't tolerate a whole lot of my trying to push my way into Tim's care, but i didn't know whether anyone else would show up to care for him. I knew he didn't have a mom, but did he have a dad? Did Coach Taylor follow the ambulance? Either way, I needed to make sure that no one kept me away from him if he needed me.

A little white lie couldn't hurt at the moment, and someone had to look after Tim in the meantime. I'd taken acting classes, done drama club and the school plays in New York as a freshman. Walking straight up to the secretary at the desk, I pushed my hair back and tried my best to look young and worried and clueless.

"Pardon me, ma'am, my name's Taryn, and the..." I paused to wipe a tear from my eye, "that's my brother Tim they just brought in, an' I think he's hurt real bad like..." Another sniffle escaped my lips before i twisted an end of my hair between my fingers. The southern accent worked like a charm, and i figured being in the area helped me to nail the accent.

"Can I see some identification miss?" The nurse said this in a bored, uninterested voice, with a hint of unbelief.

"I'm only sixteen; I'm just his kid sister. I ain't got a learner's permit or nothin'. Look, I'm real worried about Tim and if you could just please keep me informed, I'd really appreciate it."

The nurse stared me down for a second, as if trying to decide whether to believe me or not.

"You have anyone coming to look after you?"

"My uncle is coming soon, I think... I'll be fine. I won't get into trouble or anything," i said, wringing my hands together.

"Take a seat over there. We'll send the doctors your way."

I took a deep breath, gave the nurse a meek smile, and turned away, relieved. York Prep's acting classes had done the trick. For the moment i was safe, but i needed to keep my head focused. The lie wouldn't last forever.

My fingers slipped to my pocket, where i still had my iPhone tucked safely inside. I left my purse in my locker, thinking the conversation with Smash couldn't take too long, but experienced a minute of momentary panic when i realized I'd left my sketchbook on the metal bleechers outside of the lunch room where Smash and i had been chatting. Taking a deep breath i told myself i couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

Pulling my phone out, I stared down at it. My first thought, when the word 'help' came to mind, was to call Joe. When i had trouble before, whenever i needed help, i always called Joe first. Somehow he'd help me figure things out, look something up for me when i couldn't get internet on either off my smartphones, or just calm me down enough that i could figure out my own solution. But i had to remind myself that calling Joe wasn't an option anymore. I had to figure things out on my own.

Using my thumb i tabbed through my contacts on my iPhone, mentally thinking of the location of each person in my phone. Soon i came to a number that i rested my finger on, debating for half a second whether to use it. Pulling this off would require strength and resources, which this one call would get me.

"Daddy... I need your help."

It was a few hours after I explained the situation to my father, and he had played it brilliantly. I had no idea how he'd intercepted Tim's older brother before he could get there, or figured out how to get Coach Taylor to keep his mouth shut, but he did and for that i was grateful. Billy Riggins had come in and pretended to be concerned for his "little sister" as well, and my dad had even showed up with a care package. For once, he actually looked concerned about my situation and whereabouts, but i figured he probably thought it was pretty bad if i asked him for a favor.

I opened the bag he brought me and found a bunch of things that were actually useful. Surprisingly he had stuffed it with Diet Coke, my Macbook, and a couple of Granola bars. He had never approved of my interest in art and fashion, but literature was more than acceptable. It had everything i needed in there, including a toothbrush. Maybe my father knew me better than i thought.

The doctors had let me into his hospital room after the end of the surgery. Billy had split a little while after, wringing his hat in his hands and explaining he had to get to work in the morning and that he appreciated my help but it really wasn't necessary. I waved him off, having no intentions of leaving Tim by himself after a near miss with a ruptured appendix. Settling myself into the comfortable chair at his bedside, I cracked open a Diet Coke, snarfed down a chocolatechip granola bar, and reached in the bag for my Macbook.

"Visiting hours are almost over," a voice said, and i lifted my macbook from my bag that my father had amazingly thought to bring me.

Closing the the top of my laptop, I ran my fingers over the gilded apple as i looked up to see someone i didn't expect. At the doorframe stood none other than Lyla Garrity, not a nurse with a hospital badge and chart. Glancing up to the clock hanging on the wall, I noted the time. It looked to be about 8:58 in the evening, only a couple of minutes before visiting hours ended and anyone but family had to go home. While the nurses had figured out i wasn't Tim's sister, they said nothing.

"That's right, visiting hours are almost over," i replied, crossing one of my long tanned legs over the other. "Better make it quick before they kick you out."

"It's family only after 9 o'clock. You barely know him."

"I'm his kid sister. Ask anyone around here. Taryn Riggins, sixteen years old, in the flesh."

"You're breaking the rules. How did you get past everyone? Everyone 'round here knows Tim doesn't have a sister," Lyla said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My father donated millions for a new wing. Even if they figured it out, they haven't said anything."

I pushed myself back and sighed. This conversation wasn't going in a direction i wanted it to go. My eyes looked over Lyla, standing there with both her hands on her brown leather tote bag, as if someone would steal it even in the hospital. Her delicate silver cross rested on top of her short-sleeved white sweater top, sitting just over the waistband of her dark wash jeans. But none of this interested me. What interested me sat on a band of silver around Lyla's left ring finger.

"You're sick. Is this what you do? Come in and get whatever you want because of Daddy's money?"

Lyla's face had a look on it, a look that i had seen a million times before. Contempt, jealousy, anger, all wrapped up into one scathing look. Someone had found themselves at the wrong end of the Riley monetary bulldozer and didn't like it very much.

"My father pledged the money long before we even moved in. So, now that we're bosom buddies, let's talk about that ring on your finger. This isn't your fiance. So why do you look like his widow?"

At this comment, a red blush filled out through Lyla's cheeks.

"Look, I'm engaged to his best friend. I just wanted to check in on him. His dad's useless and it's not like his brother to stick around. I thought Tim could use a familiar face to wake up to," she said, immediately taking up the defensive. Her grip on the wide leather straps of her bag tightened, curling the strips in her fist. I took a minute, straightened myself up, and gave Lyla a hard look.

"All the more reason you shouldn't be here. I know what it's like to be on the outside of an engagement looking in. Don't make it worse. Go home, Lyla. It isn't fair to the man who bought you the ring."

It had been a long day, and i just couldn't put up the fight to really take the girl down a few pegs that evening. I barely remembered class that morning, or that it had been morning at one point. Normally, the verbal whiplash would have had Lyla hearing bitter words in my head for weeks, but for that night, i had no desire to destroy Queen Lyla. The look in her eyes changed, and i knew that i had her.

"You tell him I stopped by, okay? Take good care of him," Lyla said, before turning on her heel and leaving the hospital room.

I looked down to see Tim's eyelids fluttering open as Lyla's steps became softer and softer echoes down the hallway. I looked at him in surprise, the look in my eyes questioning whether he had heard the whole exchange or not. Would he be angry?

"Glad ya stuck around Cami," he mumbled, his eyes looking at me with a sleepy half-droop.

It didn't matter though, that Tim had almost died, or that his body had just gone through an ordeal that would keep most people in bed for at least a week. I sat there, still stroking his hair gently, as i would have done for my brother if i had one. I could try to protect him, sure, as his family would if they actually had given a damn or had half the values my dead mother had. But i knew they would be fighting an uphill battle, partially against Tim's own mind. The dreaded semi-finals were approaching fast and damn it all to hell if Tim thought he'd play without a clean bill of health. Football was a sport, not his whole life, wasn't it?

"Go back to sleep, Timmy. I'll be here when you wake up. Someone's gotta run PR for you while you get your beauty rest."

He squeezed my left hand and let his head lull to the side of the pillow. Settling back into the chair next to his bed, I picked up my book and continued to read. Tim would be alright, i knew so.

Before i knew it i was dozing off with my head slowly moving forward. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone and the time read 11:57pm. Wow it was getting late. I can`t sleep in this chair but i can`t leave him here like this. I stood up and stretched leaving my things in the chair. I decided to go outside the room and down the hall to the nurses counter where an older nurse looked to be in her late 40`s was seat with glasses thick like 's.

"Excuse me, Can i have a blanket please?" I asked my voice thick with exhaustion. She nodded then stood up and walked to a door that was behind the small station. She came back out pretty quickly with two pretty thick blankets. "Thank you" i said giving a small smile then turned to go back to the room.

As i walked back to the room there Tim was sitting up in the bed. I picked up my pace and dropped the blankets in the foot of the bed. "Whats wrong? Are you okay Tim? i said with panic in my voice fully awake now. I scanned his body to see if there was anything out of place but everything looked the same. I looked him in the eyes and he was doing the same to me. I walked closer to him by his right shoulder. I waited for him to say something before i asked anymore questions. The llok in his eyes seemed helpless and lonely.

"Don`t you have to go to school in the mornin' ?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

" I`ll leave when you do." i said challenging his question.

AN: This chapter is a little short but i was at a lost of where i should take this scene. Next chapter will NOT disappoint! ;) Sit tight till next time!  
>Check out my profile for pictures of the characters if your not familiar and for some, i changed up the looks allittle.<br>REVIEW!

x o


	8. Chapter 8: Late Nights and Early Morning

A/N: I know last Chapter was a little short but this one will make up for it in many ways ;)

Enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter 8 Late nights and Early Mornings

After all the nurse visits throughout the day, a crooked neck from sleeping on the small visitor couch, and a check up from the doctor, Tim was finally released. After his procedure and recovery, he was free to go home. He had to take it easy for a while. Meaning no football practice and no drinking for at least 4 days. I'm not sure if he will honor this but it is Tim Riggins we`re talking about here.

After calling Billy to pick us up, there was no question that I would come with him and make sure that he would be okay. The drive to their house was not that long considering that this was a small town. Every house kind of looked the same, so I played a game in my head called "Guess which Home is casa Del Riggins" and before I could guess, we turned into a drive way of a pretty decent and normal sized home. There was a big blue and yellow sign that read "Tim Riggins #33 Fullback" in the middle of the yard. I giggled mentally at this knowing that the whole team probably had the same. Tim noticed my amusement and crooked an eyebrow at me but I shook it off.

After climbing out of the old truck I stood and waited for Tim. I followed him and Billy to the door in silence. I don't know why, but this feels horribly awkward. Billy and Tim led me to the door and I waited as he unlocked and opened the door. Billy walked in first and flipped the light switch on the opened the door wide enough so that Tim and I could come in. As I walked in I took in my surroundings and let my eyes travel inside their home. There wasn't much furniture or anything it suited them. It was simple and manly I guess.

Tim plopped down on the couch and got comfortable. He patted the spot next to him gesturing for me to sit next to him. I smiled and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking all over him for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm fine" he said looking toward his brother and I assumed they were having a secret conversation and then gives Tim a beer.

Billy offers me a beer and I quickly accept. Watching Tim pop the top off of his beer like a pro, I roll my eyes. I quickly swallow a small amount of the beer and look ahead at Billy. "Thanks" I say with a smile. "Anytime" He winked and walked back toward the small hallway. He seemed nice considering he didn't say anything about the stunt I pulled back at the hospital, claiming to be their kid sister.

About 3 beers later Tim gave me the googly eyes. To be honest I was pretty loose myself. The low sound of the television in the background became really far away.

"Thank you" Tim said in a tone I barley heard. I looked over at him and it seemed as if he had been starring at me for hours. "No pro..." I turn and began to say but was quickly interrupted by Tim's warm and soft lips crashing against my own. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute and for some reason I'm not resisting as if I wanted this to happen. I abruptly stop the kiss and look him in the eyes. Before I could say anything he slams the bottle down on the table.

"Do you want me as bad as I want you right now?" He says starring into my eyes and panting heavily. Let's face the facts here, I haven't got any action in about 4 months but this relationship I have with Tim can change for the worse if we do this...Screw it. I'm drunk and horny at this point.

I answer him with my hands in his hair and pulling his lips to mine once again. His tongue softly brazes my bottom hip for access and I accept. I can't help but to moan and I assume he takes that as a green light to move forward by tilting my head back to kiss and nip the skin on my exposed neck. "Mmm..." I moaned because damn it, he kissed that* spot on my neck, there was no chance of going back now. He planted one longer kiss on that spot again and I became undone. Before I knew it he lifted me up with my legs around his waist and walked towards the hallway with our mouths still connected. Unaware of my surroundings I assume that we reached our destination as our bodies fall onto the soft bed. We began grabbing and yanking at each other's clothes, throwing them at every direction. While yanking at his boxers trying to move them down his thighs I noticed that Tim Riggins was a blessed man. Holly fuck! His eyes were beaming straight into mine.

Tim yanked my panties down my legs and threw them on the floor. I needed him... right now!

"Now!" I grunted at him while his hands roamed over my body.

He moaned loudly and crushed his full weight onto my pussy, grinding his hardness onto me fiercely.

"SHIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the excruciating pressure inside me coiled to a new unbearable level. I ran my hands down his rock hard chest and felt him loosen under my touch. The alcohol and the hormones took over my brain at this point. I panted and moaned. He reached out and ran his fingertips over the thin lace bra, grazing my nipples and sending pleasure-shudders through my whole body. I quickly did him a favor by undoing my bra and throwing it. His eyes raked over me and I thought for sure my thundering heart would burst out of my chest. He kneeled between my legs and worshipped me with his eyes. My skin tingled ferociously as he reverently grazed his fingertips over my heaving breasts. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe as every inch of my body ached for him.

I couldn't take any more of this four play so I pushed him off me, flipping him over onto his back. I could hear my desperate breathing rasp through the silence as I straddled him and pushed down onto his cock, reveling in the loud moan that erupted out of his chest. His hand shot out and grabbed my face, pulling me down into a scorching kiss, and when our naked torsos connected, chest to chest, the room echoed with the volume of our moans and the smacks from our connected flesh. He grunted as he rolled over on top of me, pushing his thigh between my legs. Pushing both of my knees up as he inched forward.

As he entered me this time faster, my breath stopped and I could see his jaw clench as he fought for control. My body shuddered with pleasure as I stretched and throbbed around him and I exhaled a long, ragged breath as he eased his whole length inside me. Finally, he was fully sheathed and I bit my lip. My eyes roamed around his body and instantly loved the sight of his muscles stretching and moving with his body.

His mouth dropped open slightly as he began to breath and move. He slid out slowly, and gently, and then pushed back in fast and rough. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and I could tell that controlling himself like this was a real struggle. It was driving me crazy. I lifted my head and brought my mouth to his. He moaned and languidly pushed his tongue into my mouth as his thrusts got steadily faster. My breathing sped up as my body gripped him with pleasure, and I tangled my hands in his hair, tugging on it roughly and shuddering with delight as he groaned and increased his pace again.

"Oh, Tim...Yes...please...ohhhh."

I threw my head back as my core began to tighten, electrical surges firing and pulsing through me each time he pounded into me.

He buried his head in my neck and sucked with vigor.

"Oh...Cami..."

His thrusts were coming fast and hard and I knew that neither of us would last very long.

I wrapped a leg around his hip and dug my heel in, willing him to go faster. He growled and grunted with each thrust. I could feel the edge of the cliff as my orgasm built. I was racing toward it and I screamed his name as I jumped off the edge. I needed this release and by the look on his face, he did too.

"Tim...Oh fuck...YES...FUCK! YES!...I'm Cumming...make me...NOW!"

He grabbed onto my hips, ramming into my pelvis with every thrust. I tugged on the sheets fiercely, and he roared as his own eruption wracked his body.

"Ahh. Damn it Cami!" The room exploded with our cries of ecstasy. Our ragged breathing echoed off the walls as we both came violently.

We both froze, locked together in ecstasy as our bodies spasmed and clenched, gripping each other fiercely as they exploded, and releasing crashing waves of pleasure that blasted through us.

Oh My God...

We both gasped and panted, coming down from our orgasms. He wrapped his arms around me and settled between my legs, resting his weight on his forearms and looking down at me. So many emotions were flickering across his face, and I knew I probably looked the same to him. What we had just experienced couldn't possibly be normal.

"Tim..."

"I know..."

Ok, it was official. Having drunken sex had never felt like that before. Tim eased out of me and rolled over beside me. He pulled the covers over us both and we laid there in silence. I knew in the morning I would regret this every happened and I'm sure things will be weird between us. I'm not sure what will happen but what's done is done and I don't feel bad about it.

*Knock Knock*

"Tim! The guys are here." said a loud voice coming from outside of the door. I rub my eyes and squint from the bright morning sun streaming through the window blinds. Is that my dad? Why is he calling Tim? He knows I hate to be woken up, especially if I have a hangover which seems to be in full effect right now. I try to stretch out my arms when my right hand is met by another body...I immediately sit up and whip my head in the direction of this body to see who it is. They're lying beside me was Tim Riggins in the flesh. Literally. I look around and OH MY...I'm in his bed! My mind hasn`t even registered the fact that I'm naked and clearly we must've had sex last night.

I bolt out of the bed and notice my shorts on the messy dresser. Ughh... It was that kind of night huh? I run around the room and put on every article of clothing of mine that I could find then quickly look for an escape.

*Knock Knock* "Tim! Wake your ass up! The guys are out here waiting on you!" a booming male voice yells through the door. I nearly jump out of my freaking skin at this point. Looks like the window is the best escape for now. Thank God this house has only one floor! I quickly try to open the window cursing the burning sun beaming through. I manage to raise it up enough to where I'm sure I could squeeze through. I swing my legs out first which were barely met by the ground then slid the rest of my body out in one motion. Back in the room I hear the knob on the door turning and I sprint around the house to a large bush that I'm grateful for at the moment. I hide and look around and see if anyone was out there or would have seen me.

The coast is clear so I take this time to bolt to the road and start walking. Where? I don't have a clue. I`m Phoneless, Carless and Cashless. I don't know where in hell my purse is so I guess I have to find some kind of establishment with a phone. California heat has nothing on this Texas sun. I reached the end of the road and spot a small gas station just across the intersection. There's less than no traffic so I run across the street into the station and there's about three people inside including the cashier. They start to stare at me like I screamed bloody murder but I just kept my head low and waited in line. After the rest of the remaining customers had gone I politely ask if there is a phone I can use and the cashier hands me a small cell phone that is terribly out dated.

I quickly dial my father's cell. It takes two rings from him to answer.

"Hello"

"Daddy, it's me. Can you pick me up?" I say trying to sound most bit of normal that I can.

"Sure, where are you sweetie? Are you okay?" He says with a hint of panic in his voice.

"At a gas station on the corner of..." I glance outside to read the street names "Needmore and Addison, I'm fine."

"I'm leaving a diner right now so I'm not far at all. Hang tight honey."

"Thanks daddy" I say before I hang up. I hand the man back his phone and I sigh in relief then thank him. I walk towards the door and look out the window for any sign of my dad. I really need to go home and shower then consider being home schooled. I don't even know what day of the week it is today! Went to the hospital with Tim Monday, Stayed till Tuesday? Left on Wednesday? I don't have a clue. I wonder what daddy is going to say about me missing so much school...lets just hope he doesnt ask what i have been up to because im very honest with him...most of the time. I smirk and on cue there he is, driving the black Escalade today. I walk out of the store and he stops just in front on the doors.

I quickly open the door and hop on the cool leather seat not looking my dad in the eyes. I reach to put on my seatbelt then lean back to face the window not in the mood for the game of 21 questions or anything else.

"Why didn't you call me from the hospital last night, I would've picked you up then..." he said calmly. I starred at his reflection through the window. "Tim`s brother Billy came to pick us up last night." I said simply wishing he would leave it at that.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" he said glancing over at my direction for a split second.

"He`s fine, I think he's staying home for the rest of the week." I said wishing we would arrive at our house already!

"That's good. We should take some food over there later today." He said smiling

"Umm...I have plans and plus i have alot of homework to catch up on." i said turning to look at him. There was no way in hell I`d show my face there again anytime soon. School is just going to be lovely tomorrow...

"Okay, well maybe this weekend then." he says while turning on our street. Thank god. As soon as we park I thanked him for picking me up then walked in the house and went straight up to my room. Once I reached my room I closed the door and locked it. I don't need anymore surprises for the day; I took my shoes off and made a bee-line towards my bathroom. I started the shower and turned around and was almost startled at what I saw. There was my reflection in the mirror, I ran up to it like I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was true I really couldn't. There clearly on the right side of my neck was a dark and very prominent hickey! Damn it! That's so embarrassing, if daddy saw it he wouldn't have said something or at least I hope he wouldn't. I look like I've been through hell and back or better yet sex with Tim Riggins.

I began to shed my clothes and head over to the shower. Once I got in, the hot water on my skin felt marvelous! I really need this shower. Truth be told, the shower is where I do the most thinking.

I stepped out of the shower feeling like a new girl. Mentally washing away all the memories from last night. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back up to the mirror to blow-dry my hair then decided to dry it straight out. After I was done with my hair I put my iPod into the dock and cranked some music. Music is the best way to get my mind off of things and in this moment rock n' roll was my cure. I walked over to my closet and decided on something simple...simple even for me. After going back and forth I chose some dark denim shorts with a purple sleeveless bandeau top, which was nice and flowy. For shoes I needed something comfortable to a went to open my never worn black Tom`s that were still in the box. I roll my eyes when I realized they were a gift from Joe soon before I left LA.

After I was dressed, I checked the time and it read 3:10pm. School would be out in 20 minutes, I need to go and get the worked I missed for the time I was out. My thoughts were interrupted by the load roars of my stomach. I can't recall the last time I had eaten since those granola bars daddy had dropped off for me back at the hospital. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see that daddy`s personal chef Beau was here. I have never been so excited to see him before in my life and it looked like he was already at work. He saw me walk in and greeted me in his lovely thick French accent.

"Bonjour la belle Camille" he said smoothly smiling to me then continued to prepare what he was preparing. I really don't know what daddy bribed him with to get him to move to Texas with us, but whatever it was Beau was clearly clueless on the situation and this little town. "Bonjour!" I said back going over to the refrigerator. Luckily I found a bottle of the liquid gold they call diet coke. I began drinking some of the soda then took a seat at the large island to watch Beau.

"Qu'allez-vous cuisiner?" I asked wondering what he was cooking and how long would this take.

"Poulet à la Marengo. Votre papa préféré." he says. I giggle because I know he gets sick of making the same chicken dish for daddy whenever he lets him choose. He fixes me a plate and I thank him walking off toward the hall where daddy keeps the car keys if they don't belong to him. There were mine sitting there. If he left my car sitting at that school, I don't know what I would've done. I put the keys in my pocket along with my emergency wallet and wolf down the food like it's my last meal then ran it back in the kitchen. "Merci Beau!"

I grabbed my coke and my sunglasses and walked out the door, I didn't see my car so assumed it was in the garage. I pressed the button on my key ring to let the door up and there it was, waiting just for me. I unlocked the door and got in. I wasn't in the mood to let the top down today so I will stick to the good old A/C. As soon as I passed my house going down the road I ejected the last cd I had in and just plugged in my iPod and let it play whatever. I drove down the street where Dillon High was located and noticed a group football players near the street dressed in what I assumed their practice jerseys and some shirtless with cheerleaders? They were all in the parking lot with buckets, water hoses and what looked like all of the things needed for a car wash. Well whatever they have going on, I don't want any part of it. To avoid the attention I was dreading right now, I didn't park in the parking lot but just along the side of the main entrance. I switch off my car and head inside the building trying to get in and out without being noticed.

But of course being me that never happens. As I walked through the halls there were a few students still here and walking the halls and digging through their lockers. I hoped that I was going unnoticed at this point. On my way to the main staircase a group of football players were coming my way. Oh God...I dont need this right now. I thought trying to think quickly and see if I can find a different direction to walk in. As they got closer I noticed it was Luke, some big burly kid that I didn't know and...Hastings. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. As he approached me, he nodded the other guys off and stayed behind to talk to me I assumed.

"Haven`t seen you in a while. Hiding from me?" he said with his brilliant blue eyes causing a smile to form on my face. Obviously he didn't know what happened or at least I hoped.

"Hiding from you? Never" I smiled and glanced down see a bucket in his hand.

"I went over to Tim`s house this morning and he had a message for you"

Here it goes...i dont know why i feel like this, it's not like we`re together or anything. I looked up at him again and waited for what he had to say next, not caring if I liked it or not, because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. It was just sex. Why do I care what Hastings thinks or what the hell Tim is plotting?

If I didn't know anything else...i knew that this little town was going to be the death of me.

A/N: I know it's been a HILE since I last updated! A lot has been going on and I'm currently in one of the biggest transitions of my life, so please hang in there with me. What did you think about this chapter? This chapter took me a while to write, because make my mind up on anything! Thanks to the help of one of my favorite authors on this site and is also now a fan of this story! You rock WoahNow! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Now im off to writing the next chapter. Hmmm should Cami and Hastings be together or should Tim win? Or should Cami find someone else?

Well...see you next time! Reviews would probably help me speed up the updating process... ;)

xo


	9. Chapter 9 New beginnings

_**A/N: Hello everyone! After uploading the last chapter I assumed that there wasn't going to be another for a long time...but look what happened! I'm in the process of graduating on the May 25**__**th**__** and I'm sure after that I will be keeping the updates coming but yet again it is summer! No promises but I do want to finish this story.**_

_**I was wondering, what do you guys think about other POVs? Maybe from Tim or Hastings? Let me know what you think! **_

**Here is the link to the polyvore to check out her outfits or teasers I may post. **

**Characters are on my profile page here!**

**Enjoy!**

LAST TIME ON TEXAS FOREVER:

"I went over to Tim`s house this morning and he had a message for you"

Here it goes...I don't know why I feel like this, it's not like we`re together or anything. I looked up at him again and waited for what he had to say next, not caring if I liked it or not, because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. It was just sex. Why do I care what Hastings thinks or what the hell Tim is plotting?

If I didn't know anything else...I knew that this little town was going to be the death of me.

**Chapter 9: New beginnings**

The only thing I could do is mentally sigh and try not to look him in the eyes.

"And what is that?" I asked

"He said you left your purse over at his place last night when you dropped him off." He said smiling down at me.

"Oh, Yeah…I guess I`ll go get that after I leave here then. Thanks" I said smiling up at biting my lip a little. That wasn't so bad. Looks like Tim didn't say anything after all.

"I was wondering…since you're here already, you should stay for the carwash." I looked at him like he had a third head.

"Are you kidding? What could I possibly do at a high school carwash?" I said with my eye brows crooked and he laughed at me.

"You could damn sure bring in some customers in that outfit." He said looking me up and down and I giggled then rolled my eyes at him.

"I bet! Or you just want to see me in a swim suit?" I said playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Who said anything about a swimsuit?" he said grinning at me like a 13 year old. He`s so adorable like this. "Well if you change your mind, everyone will be out front." He said glancing at me once more before walking towards the exit doors.

Should I pass up this opportunity seeing the football team shirtless? Well I do know I have to go face Tim and endure which will probably be one of the most awkward moments of my life. I sighed and continued up the stairs to retrieve all the work that I`ve missed.

After walking out of the last class that I missed, with not as much work as I figured I would have. I decided to check out the Car Wash after all. I refuse to wash anyone else's car. Well in this outfit anyways. Maybe I can get my own car washed out of this deal. Walking out onto the hall and down the main stair well I thought about last night. It wasn't like anything else I've experienced. Something was different and clearly unforgettable. Then, even though I'm thinking of that thing he did with his tongue, I'm also thinking of holding his face in my hands as I look into his eyes, inches apart while I move on top of him, his breath hitting my lips. Barely touching. The kisses...fuck. I need to stop. Before I knew it I almost collided head first into a familiar figure trying to turn the corner.

"Whoa!" I familiar female voice said while my papers went flying to the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn`t paying attention." I said dropping to the floor to pick up my things. I glanced up to see Jess bending over to help me.

"Looks like you were a million miles away girl." She said giggling and handing me some papers. I laugh and shrug slightly. "I guess so."

"Are you coming to the Carwash?" Jess asked picking up the rest of the papers and straitens her top as she stands up.

"Yeah, I was going to check it out for a while." I said standing up also. I noticed she was wearing shorts and an old t-shirt. She must be helping out.

"Great! Want me to walk with you?"

"Sure." I said. "I was going to put these in my car and drive up there. Want a ride?"

"Hell yes! Everybody has to see me in the infamous Cami-mobile." at that we both laughed and walk toward the exit doors. Jess was a really nice girl, it felt effortless to make conversation. I can see us being great friends. As we got into the car, I let the top down and started up my favorite playlist. The music started to play and she gave me a funny look.

"What?" I said slipping my sunglasses on.

"You listen to hip-hip?" she asked smiling, showing her bright teeth.

"Are you kidding? I'm from LA!" we laughed and drove around to the front of the school where I'm sure there was every sports team and clubs set up. There was blue and yellow everywhere. It looked like more than a simple carwash was going on. It was even hard to find a parking space. I was lucky to find a nice spot next to a black SUV. Jess and I got out the car just as the football players were crossing the corner.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Cami Riley!" Came a loud cocky voice. "Lookin' good today girl!" I shut the door and noticed Smash and his fellow teammates. No Hastings in sight. A sudden feeling of disappointment washed over me and from the look on Jess's face she noticed something was up, but she didn't say anything.

"And what am I? Invisible?" Jess said rolling her eyes at Smash.

"Never Jess!" he said smiling "You girls ready to wash some cars?"

"I`m not washing any cars, I'm just here to support my friend Jess here." I said linking my arm in hers and walking away toward the big crowd. I tried not to laugh at the snickers and laughs the guys gave Smash after us walking away.

"Hey Cami? I was wondering… you don't like Smash or anything right? She said looking at me with a hint of wonder in her face. Where did she get that idea?

"No, of course not. He's dating this girl he met at my party." I said looking at her questionably.

"You mean he used to date her. He broke up with her at lunch yesterday." Whoa, now that was something I wasn't expecting to hear. He seemed happy to me.

"Why?"

"He's saying that Coach told him to focus more on the games but I think we both know why." She said looking at me then back at the upcoming crowd. What did I miss? I know Smash is a flirt but this is too much.

"He's a nice guy, but he's not my type." I said in all honesty. There wasn't even a word to describe how cocky he was. Us two wouldn't be a good pair.

"You know he likes you."

"Yay me." I said in fake excitement. "I`m not ready for any type of relationship right now, I haven't been in this town for two weeks yet!" She laughed and shook her head.

"I`ll give you till the next game. The guys here fall in love like its going out of style!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Thanks for the warning?" I say and she smiles. We walk over to where the Dance Team has set up a small table with various baked goods where displayed. The girls greeted us and offered us a seat. They all seemed nice and welcoming. I got a couple of looks from the younger girls that walked passed but nothing too bad. Looks like I'll be with the Dance Team.

"Did you dance back at your old school?" A girl with short and curly blonde hair asked me while helping herself to a bottle of water.

"No, but I took ballet back when I was a kid. I loved it." I said calmly, looking at my surroundings and all of the activities going on. They started chatting amongst themselves so I turned my attention to the football players and their car washing. They were just goofing off and being typical jocks.

"…go ahead Liz, ask her!" I heard one of the girls whisper behind me. I turned my head to the left to notice Jess talking with them. She noticed me and ended their conversation.

"The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to join the dance team." She said smiling brightly at me. Did I really look that desperate? I took ballet as a child. Yes I loved it but I was a child for crying out loud! I guess it's either Dance, Cheerleading, or sports… Not much to choose from. There were no advanced arts or design or even photography here.

"No try-outs?" I asked directing my question at Jess.

"I don't think you need one. Is that a yes?" I answered with a laugh

"Go panthers." I said and they all cheered and welcomed me. Now that I was officially apart of the dance team, there had to be some changes. There were 9 other girls on the team to my knowledge. They all looked different in their own way. I can't wait to see the uniforms and see what I would be dealing with. I made a mental note to take everyone shopping. I stopped myself after that thought. I need a new start. This is my senior year and it looks like daddy isn't moving anywhere any time soon, so I might as well make the best out of this.

After helping sell a couple of brownies and watching the crowd fade just a bit, I noticed there were loud roars and cheers erupting from where the football players were washing the cars. The girls got up to go check it out and I followed suit. There's always something going on around here. Maybe just Smash causing a scene for attention and being his usual cocky self, I though as I lightly shoved through the crowd. What I saw was far from it. Landry!

There in front of the entire school plus several families from this town stood the kid that has a thing for my car. Poor Landry was having buckets of water and other car washing supplies being poured down his shorts. At that I shook my head, typical football players.

I was ready to get out of there at this point. At the back of my mind I knew I had to face Tim sooner or later to get my things back. Maybe I should bring Jess with me or something. I just didn't know how to face him. And that's a first for me. Not paying any more attention to the madness I headed in the direction back to the table to say my goodbyes.

"Off so soon?" A voice asked as I was reaching for my keys that I left near the empty box of brownies. I picked them up and turned around to see no other than those icy blue eyes that a favor so much.

"Off to the Riggins estate." I snorted in a sarcastic tone that made him chuckle. "I have to return your message and go get my things." I told him while trying to remain calm. There he was…wet and shirtless. Who knew that this little town had a couple of Greek gods running around? Hastings is so gorgeous. I wonder if he caught me staring yet…

"So, can I walk you to your car ma`am?" in a mock southern accent. I could tell he hasn't been living here that long either. He seems like hes seen most of the country. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"How sweet of you." I said walking with him side by side to the direction of my car. This felt nice. I wasn't nervous or thinking too much. It felt right. He walked ahead of me to open the door. I got in and he closed it behind me softly.

"Thank you "I said looking into those eyes. He folded his arms on the top of the door where my windows would be and leaned in closer to me.

"This would be a little easier if I had your number." he said smirking and looking right back into my own eyes.

"And what would be easier exactly?" I asked arching my eyebrow at him.

"Getting to know you better." He said. I wonder if he could hear my heart beating right now.

"Give me your phone." I held my hand out and waited for him to place his phone in my hands. He reached in his back pocket watching me hold my hand out. He smiled and placed it in my hands. I took it and quickly saved my number. I decided to make it a little more personal and snap a picture of myself. As I took a cute picture and handed his phone back to him. He found this amusing.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked looking down at his phone then back up to me.

"Of course, how could I miss my favorite class taught by my favorite teacher?" we both laughed at that statement. Mrs. Wilson hated me, which was no secret.

We said our goodbyes and I was on to do what I was putting off all day. Facing Tim.

Driving around this town seems to be getting easier and easier. There is rarely any traffic or anything for that matter. The streets are bare and the majority of the neighborhoods all look the same. I vaguely remember the street name but I mentally registered the big football sign that was in the middle of his front yard. There I was. Parked outside of his house starring at the stirring wheel like an idiot. Building up all the courage I could I heave myself up and out of my car. I walked up the narrow driveway and made my way to the door. His truck was parked lazily off the side of the driveway, so there isn't a doubt that he wasn't home.

I knocked on the door lightly then slid my shades on. It took about ten seconds for someone to answer the door. I took a step back a looked to see who answered. Tim Riggins, in the flesh. There he stood shirtless with a beer in hand. It looked like he hasn't slept in a few days.

"Hey… I uh came to get my purse." I said mentally giving myself a high-five for putting on my shades.

"Yeah, come in." he said backing up allowing me to come in. I stepped in and looked around. Nothing has changed to the almost bare living room. I looked around for my purse but I couldn't spot it. He noticed me looking around and went down the hall to his room. I took this opportunity to walk back over to the door. If this didn't give him the hint that I was just here to get my things and leave then I don't know what is.

"Here you go; I didn't go through it if that's what you're thinking." He held out my purse to me with one hand and ran the other through his messy hair.

"Thanks and I wasn't thinking that." I took my purse and fished for my iPhone. I felt my skin burn under his gaze.

"Look. Can we talk about last night? I know…"

"There's nothing to talk about Tim, it was just sex." I said avoiding his eyes. He didn't say anything right away. Instead he stepped closer to me.

"Why are you so damn difficult Cami? You kissed me at that party, you were there for me in the hospital, and you even came back here that night…"

"I`m a very generous person." I replied avoiding his eyes. The big Tim Riggins has caught feelings I see. Just then his strong yet firm fingers placed themselves under my chin and lifted my face to his. There were those green eyes that I've been avoiding.

"Tim, please. I just came to get my things okay. There's nothing to talk about." I said stepping back and heading for the door.

"So the rumors are right about you. Rich, stuck up and don't give a shit about anybody else. Am I right?" He said with anger in his voice. His words stung. Well that basically killed the semi good mood that I was in a minute ago.

"And you're the one to talk? I hear things about you too Tim. Don't think for a second that I'm as dumb as the girls here in Dillon!" I said shoving my phone back in my purse and yanking it down on my shoulder.

"Oh really? It didn't take that long to get you in my bed now did it?" he said with a cocky snark. Who did he think he was? I was not going to let him talk to me like this. That was it. I stormed to the door and yanked it open. Just before I was out and about to slam it I turned and faced him one last time.

"You're an ass. By the way I used you for the sex and you really don't have a reason to be as cocky as you are." I said before I slammed the door and stormed to my car. I can't believe he said that to me. What I said was a bit much but the dick deserved it. I started up the engine and headed for home.

I haven't been here for two weeks yet and I already have drama going. Typical me. The drive home really relaxed me, with the sun beginning to set and my sound system giving me the distraction that I needed. Pulling into drive way, I noticed daddy`s car was parked in the drive way rather than the garage so this meant he was on his way out again.

"Dad?" I called out as I sat my keys on the counter walking into the kitchen.

"In the office." He said. I sighed and went to the fridge to see if Beau saved me anything. Opening the fridge I could think about nothing else but the fight with Tim. How could I let him get to me like that? I don't know what's worse, the fact that I slept with him or that if he tells one person the entire town will know. When I said I wanted a fresh start I wasn't kidding. I guess I brought this on myself overall.

"What are you thinking about sweetie? Looks like your hundreds of miles away over there." My dad said chuckling at me. He was still dressed in his suit but he had loosened the tie a bit.

"Just a little tired. When I went to get my work, the school was having a carwash. So I stood around for a bit." I said sitting a plate on the counter that was labeled for me. He seemed to please with that.

"That's good. Making any new friends? Meet any new boys?" he said leaning on the counter and waiting on my response. How hilarious.

"Actually I joined the dance team, the girls are really nice." I said shooting him a smile and headed in the direction of the microwave.

"Wow! Dance team, that great sweetie!" he gushed. "And?"

"And what?" I said facing away from him on purpose.

"What about boys?"

"Nothing special, I met this guy named Hastings…he's really nice and a football player." I said turning to see his reaction. He was really pleased by this.

"Hastings? You should have him come over some time. I`d love to met him." He said a little too quickly.

"Dad I just met him, I don't think he's ready to me the dad yet." I said with a giggle. The mood my dad is in right now is record breaking. I removed my food from the microwave and made my way to the table.

"Coach Taylor and his wife invited us over for dinner Sunday." He said while walking toward the fridge and helping himself to a bottle of water.

"Sounds great." I replied simply. Coach Taylor seemed nice, with great humor I`d forgot to mention. I thought back to the game where I sat next to his daughter Julie. She was really nice too. Well I guess a dinner wouldn't hurt. If daddy wanted to make new friends with the people here then he`d be going in the right direction.

"Are you going to the game Friday night?" he asked taking a sip from his water and waiting on my response. I really wasn't giving much thought to the games. Besides that being the number one conversation starter around here it really wasn't that important to me.

"Thinking about throwing another house party?" I said sarcastically poking at the asparagus on my plate.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself? I did that for you sweetie. You should give this town a chance." After saying that he walked back into the direction of his office. I am giving this town a chance, I'm here aren't I?

After finishing my dinner, I decided to just go up to my room. It was around six o'clock and it was the perfect time to Skype some of my friends from back home. I haven't talked to any of them since they heard about Joseph getting married.

As soon as I entered my room, I removed my shoes and launched for my bed. These past couple of days has really taken a toll on me. I`ve met guys and toyed with them before and never gave a second thought about them but what changed. After having Joe rip my heart out, love just isn't a possibility right now. It never was.

I needed an escape from all of this. I know exactly what I needed, Brittany. Brittany has been my best friends for years. Back in L.A without her I don't know how I would've ended up. She knew me better than anyone else. She knew when I was hurting and didn't say anything, she knew when I was hiding something and even knew my facial expressions! I still can't believe I'm here in this god awful town without her.

I grabbed my phone, got up and walked over to my desk and powered on my laptop. Hopefully she will be Skype tonight instead of partying or out with her boyfriend Ryan of three years. I crossed my fingers as I logged onto the website. A simple phone call isn't enough at this point, I needed to see her. Scrolling down my online contacts, there she was. The top of my list.

I was so giddy till the point where my fingers were shaking. I clicked on her name then clicked the video chat button. I waited a couple of seconds for my camera to load. The suspense was killing me! As her face came into view I couldn't contain myself. We both screeched our names in our signature annoying unison before she interrupted the moment.

"Wait! Before I have a fucking heart attack, you have some explaining to do Camille Elizabeth Riley! I've been texting and calling you for two days straight!" she said yelling through the screen. I missed her so much. She hasn't changed a bit. Her hair still long and blonde, her bright blue eyes full of excitement. Back home in LA Brittany was the first friend I made. I remember walking into Venice High for the first time. Nervous, blonde and wearing a god awful sundress. She was the only girl to actually speak to me with being rude or insulting me to my face. After all the places Id been, she was the one friend that remained the same.

"I can explain!" I said laughing at her frantic expression.

"Oh you better Cam." She said, waiting on my explanation. I was debating on whether I shout tell her everything that happened or not.

"Long story short, There was an accident with this boy in school and I went to the hospital with him, so I ended up taking him home and I left my things at his house…" I stopped there and read her facial expression.

"Wait. What do you mean boy?" I was interrupted by her squeal.

"It's not like that. I met him on my first day and I heard him yelling from where the team was practicing… "As I told her the story I decided to leave out the juicy part, for now. I could tell she knew I was hiding something and I'm pretty sure she wants going to let it go until I did so.

"…so then I ended up crashing on his couch." I finished with a sigh of relief.

"A football player huh? And when did you become a girl scout? This guy must be hot!" she said giggling and I rolled my eyes at her. She noticed and switched the gears on this conversation.

"So tell me about Texas! Cute boys? Clubs? Anything?" Here we go.

"I hate it! I'm so homesick Brit! There's no sign of a mall within 15 miles, No beaches, No quality salons or spas, and do you know what everyone here cares about? I mean what they base their lives on?" I went on running my hands through my hair mid-rant. She made a mock horrified face.

"Bull riding?" she said sarcastically.

"High school football!" I said with my mouth in a pout. She arched her eyebrow and looked as if she didn't get the joke.

"Cut them some slack Cam, What else do they have to do?" she said with a shrug and I laughed.

"All the boys are either football players or have been players so there isn't much to choose from." In 5,4,3,2…

"Cami! I know you…What's his name?" There it goes.

"Okay, well there is this one guy…yes a football player but he's not like the rest of them. His name is Hastings. He's tall, perfect cropped brown hair, and oh my god! The most adorable smile and blue eyes to match!" I said. I could go on and on about him. As I described him to her she smiled and gushed as if I was telling her I got a new puppy.

"I knew it! He sounds great Cam!" She said adjusting her position.

"What's been going on back in LA?" I asked and perked right back up. This means gossip!

"Where do I fucking start?" She began telling what I needed to hear to get my mind off of everything Texas. I missed false pregnancies, petty fights, breakups and more DUI`s. Typical LA. Watching her tell me everything made me more homesick by the minute. I wonder if daddy would let me fly out for the weekend or either let her fly out here.

Brittany and I ended out Skype session with laughs and our usual talk about nothing. We promised each other that we would stay in touch and by the end of the week, one of us will be flown out to see one another.

It was now 9:15 pm and there was basically nothing on earth for me to do. I managed to get my homework done and changed into my night clothes. A purple with pink dots tank and shorts set that I loved then tied my hair into a ponytail. After finishing up, I headed for my bed and grabbed my phone. I had some catching up to do. As I got comfortable in my bed I received a text message from an unknown number. Maybe one of my friends wanted to share their new number with me. I opened the message and it read

_**Look out your window**_

My heart started to pound. What the hell was going on? I slowly got up from my bed and made my way toward my window. Was this some kind of joke? I searched out onto the massive back yard and saw a very defined and dark figure standing just in the middle of a pathway. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I dropped to the floor and snatched my phone back up again. I decided to text the number back.

_**Who is this?**_

It took a total of three seconds to get a reply back. This could be a really cruel joke or an awkward attempt at a surprise. Hopefully my dad was busy or in his room. I looked down at the screen and read the incoming text message.

_**Look again**_

Now I was seriously getting scared. I slowly rose and peeked out of the window again and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger much? I am really anxious to find out what you guys think about this chapter! Hit or miss? Let me know please! Also I'm still in the process of basically piecing this story together for an ending, so things may change a lot with the characters or the plot. Dont be scared to ask questions or share your opinions. I won't bite ;)**_

_**I had a thought of making a twitter or a Facebook page for my stories. Thoughts? If I made a twitter I could keep you guys updated and post teasers. If anyone is interested let me know please!**_

_**Until next time…Review!**_

_**xo**_


	10. Chapter 10 Stalker Much?

**A/N: Hello readers! Haven't posted anything in a while…glad to be back! I just wrote a one shot for Grey`s Anatomy. I'm totally obsessed with that show now. Anybody interested? I also just posted a Teen Wolf one shot that will most likely turn into a story. Once I have an idea and start writing it I have to finish it! Well enough blabbering, here's the 10****th**** Chapter!**

Last Time:__

_**Who is this?**_

It took a total of three seconds to get a reply back. This could be a really cruel joke or an awkward attempt at a surprise. Hopefully my dad was busy or in his room. I looked down at the screen and read the incoming text message.

_**Look again**_

Now I was seriously getting scared. I slowly rose and peeked out of the window again and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

**Chapter 10**

There, in the middle of my back yard looking right back at me was who other than Tim Riggins. I rolled my eyes and closed the blinds. Why is he here? I have nothing to say to him after the fight we had earlier today. If anything, the ass owed me an apology. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating on the spot from where I left it on the floor.

_**Either you come down or imp coming up**_

-He must be wasted or something, what could he possibly want at 9:30 at night? I didn't even finish the thought before I pushed it away. Of course he would try to sneak up to my room at night and have his way. Typical...Well whatever he had planned I was not in the mood. I quickly sent back a text that read "_**Good Night"**_ and flicked the lights off that were on by my window. I've had enough for one day especially Tim and his antics. I walked over to my bed to put away my laptop and actually consider going to bed earl tonight.

"Cami! Sweetie get down here." My dad shouted from downstairs.

He didn't sound pissed so this probably has nothing to do with the alarms maybe going off because idiot football player. I went over to my dresser to find a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants to put over my nighties. I hurried down the stairs to see my dad at the doorway letting someone in.

You have got to be kidding me!

My yes nearly popped out of my head. What is Tim`s problem? This guy must can't take a hint or have some kind of death wish. My dad stepped aside to let him in and he noticed me standing there as he came in. He had a goofy smirk on his face like he completed a secret mission or something.

"Look who stopped by sweetie. Tim Riggins!" my dad said sounding like a total fan boy. I faked a small smile and leaned against the railing on the stairs with my arms folded across my chest.

"Hey Cami." his deep voice said then moving the hair out of his face with his hand.

"Come on in Tim, take a load off." my dad said leading him into the kitchen. I didn't even want to know what Tim had planned.

I slowly walked in behind them and took a seat at the counter, purposely sitting as far away from Tim as possible and my dad noticed. He gave me a quick concerning look then turned around to the fridge.

"Care for anything to drink Tim?" My dad said gesturing to the huge fridge.

"Uhh...water is fine sir"

"Sir? Call me John! So what brings you by this fine evening?" my dad asked with the biggest smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Just wanted to stop by and thank yall for everything at the hospital the other day." he said then taking a long swing of the water.

"Any time! I`m just glad your okay and can get back on the field Friday night!" Daddy said then looking at me as if he wanted me to say something back. I pretended to pick at my nails. This is the same guy who called me stuck up and a slut for crying out loud! I just wanted to punch him in the face then go to bed.

Tim nodded at his reply. "This water went right through me, Cami can you show me where the bathroom is?" he said with his green eyes staring into my mine.

"Sure." I said flatly. I looked over at my dad who was busy digging in one of the many drawers behind the counter. I got up and gestured for Tim to follow me. The silence between us on the way to the bathroom was awkward, I kept my head forward but I felt his eyes on me the entire time. I stopped at the end of the hall and pointed to our destination. He thanked me quietly and I turned around to head back into the kitchen. Before I knew it, I heard the door close and my back was up against it with Tim just inches away from me.

"What are you doing?" I half shrieked/whispered

"Now that I finally have your attention, I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you." he said looking into my eyes. I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't let it go.

"If I accept, will you leave me alone?" I said trying to reach for the door knob, but he caught my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I can't leave you alone."

I didn't know what say. But what came out of my mouth next I couldn't take back.

"I have a boyfriend!" I blurted.

"Boyfriend? When in hell did that happen?" he said with a flash of anger in his eyes. Looks like somebody`s jealous.

"That's none of your business. Now if you would excuse me, my dad is probably getting suspicious." I said before turning around to get out of his hold. He didn't try to stop me, instead he followed me out. We both rounded the corner but I headed upstairs and he headed back in the kitchen with my dad. As I went up the stairs I could hear my dad ask him where I went and he told him that I was tired so I went to bed.

I didn't really think about how Tim would take what I said but I just needed him to back off. To make things worse... boyfriend? What was I thinking? That's right, I wasn't thinking. I mentally slapped myself. The last thing I wanted to do was drag someone else in this situation. Especially Hastings. With him things felt easy and safe; maybe that's what I needed. I reached my room and headed straight to bed. I lay in bed starring at the ceiling waiting on the sleep to come and before I knew it, my wish was granted.

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win, _

_whoooa ohhh uh ohhh_

_That's what you get When you let your heart win, whoooa ohhh uhhh ohhh_

_I drowned out all my sense away with the sound of its beating and that's what you get when you let your heart win, _

_whoooa ohhh ohhh ohhh "_

_Groan. Thanks Paramore._

Sometimes I loved my alarm and sometimes I hated it, and this is one of the times where I hated it.I slowly heaved myself forward, stretching my arms above my head. Smells like Beau is busy downstairs in the kitchen. On my way out of bed, I grabbed my phone to check if I had any missed calls or messages. Nothing. That's odd. I sighed and re-connected my phone to its charger and headed off to my shower...

After my well needed relaxing shower, I stared at the mirror. I wasn't sure on what look I was going for today but I knew I wanted to be sexy. What's the occasion you ask? Let's just say I had a "boyfriend" to tend to and it's my first day as a dancer for the Dillon panthers. Who am I kidding? I just wanted to be hot for Hastings and make Tim jealous. Where did that come from?

Once I shook that thought from my head I decided to blow dry my hair and put it in tight, high pony tail. For my makeup I wanted it to simple yet sexy. Now that my makeup and hair was finished I needed to go into my chamber or better known as my closet to pick out something to wear for today. Strolling through my racks of clothes was different here in Texas. The weather was predictable and everybody here pretty much dressed the same or really didn't care at all. A pair of peach colored shorts with a breezy black tank with multi colored designs all over. Perfect. I finished the outfit with a soft black blazer with my favorite black booties. ( chapter_10/set?id=49460099 ) I wanted to keep the accessories to a minimum by choosing two pastel colored bangles and soft gold hoop earrings.

After getting dressed and packing my backpack, I wondered if there was going to be dance practice. I was new to the whole Dance team fiasco but I assumed they practiced on the regular so I packed a hot pink t-shirt, sports bra, a pair of black boy shorts and my favorite running sneakers. Even if there wasn't a practice, I wanted to be prepared.

I was ready to go after gathering my things and sprits of my favorite perfume. I grabbed my shades and headed down stairs. I made my way to the kitchen to find my dad frantically throwing papers into his black leather briefcase.

"Good morning Dad. Bonjour Beau." I said taking a seat at the counter with a smile.

"Good morning honey, I woke up little late this morning. Tim and I stayed up till 3am watching old football highlights." He said chuckling as if that was normal.

"Didn't know you two were BFFs." I said reaching for the plate that Beau set aside for me.

"He's a fine young man Cami and he speaks highly of you." he said coming over and giving me a quick kiss on the head.

"Have a good day at school today sweetie."

"Love you dad." I said starting on my breakfast. Before daddy left for work he started a small conversation in french with Beau then was gone.

Tim was here till three in the morning? The last thing I needed was him to be best friends with my dad. Was this apart of some kind of plan he had to get to me? Well let's just say today will be perfect for payback. After my short conversation with Beau, this made me feel a lot better by the way. I finished my breakfast shortly after and was out the door.

The drive to school was nothing special. The same blazing Texas sun and next to no traffic at all. I pulled into a descent spot in the small parking lot and could spot Jess and Becky a couple feet away sitting at one of the picnic tables. I grabbed all my things and locked my car then headed their way. Once they saw me coming they both had big smiles on their faces.

"You`ve got to let me borrow those shoes!" Becky said studying my feet as if she was trying to guess my shoe size.

Jess laughed. "Do you own any regular clothes?" she asked

"Define regular." I said taking a seat next to her. It was about 8:15am which meant the bell would be ringing in about five minutes. Students were still pulling in the parking lot or walking inside the building.

"Meaning a t-shirt and ripped jeans…" Jess answered with her blackberry in hand and her big bright smile. Jess`s style was more tom boy but was still feminine at the same time. Becky was dressed in a soft pink tank with ruffles down the front that was paired with denim shorts and cowboy boots. If anybody could pull it off, it would be her.

"Depends on my mood." I said turning all my attention to my phone in an attempt to change the subject. After exchanging numbers and listening to Becky talk about Luke, the bell had rung. We entered to building and went straight for our lockers. It was really fortunate that our lockers were in the same area so we didn't have to shout across the hall to talk to one another.

We all broke apart to go to our lockers. I opened up my locker and started to exchange my books, get my favorite purple notebook along with my sketchbook. Once I was done, I closed my locker and looked over in Becky`s direction. Of course Luke would have her undivided attention. I laughed to myself at their PDA. They were cute together.

I started in the direction of Jess`s locker to see if she was finished so we could walk to class together, considering our classes where right across from each other. As I walked up to her locker she was closing it.

"Off to Physics I go." I said to her in fake enthusiasm. She laughed and put her bag on back on her shoulder and we began to walk to our first classes.

"I have Mrs. Wilson! I would trade the looking at ` uni-brow for the long lectures any day." she said which caused me to burst out in laughter and earning a few looks from random students making their way around the hall. Jess`s humor was exactly what I needed. We were almost half way to out classes when the famous group of football players came walking in our direction. Leading the group was Smash of course; by his side were Tim and a couple other players that I recognized from the carwash.

"Everybody give it up for Dillon's hottest edition to the Dance Team! Give her some love yall!" Smash basically announced to the entire school in his booming voice. Some students stopped and watched the scene that Smash was making and others gave me a look and kept on their ways. The football players all cheered and carried on with this display even Tim.

"A girl of many talents. There's still time to be a Rally Girl LA" Tim said earning chuckles from the guys and an eye roll from Jess.

Before I could even respond, the ring of the final bell was sounded throughout the school. I was surely saved by the bell.

I shot a glare in Tim's direction and made my way to my first class. Jess and I said our goodbyes and we would meet up again later at lunch.

I took my took my seat in the back of the classroom and prepared myself for the hour and twenty minutes of boredom at its best. I didn't really talk to anyone in the class; well I really didn't know anyone. It wasn't till earlier in the week when I found out Landry was in this class. He would glance back at me from time to time and I would catch him. I found it hilarious. Today it looks like we're going to watch a film, fine by me. Once the lights went out, so did my phone. I was a little disappointed. I guess you can say I was looking for a certain someone to text me or show me any kind of attention.

I got a couple messages from Jess, telling me about the rest of the Dance Team meeting up after school in the gym and the scene from Smash and the boys in the hall. The attention didn't bother me but the fact that Tim chimed in pissed me off the most. No matter how much I tried I had a feeling I wasn't going to get rid of this guy anytime soon so I had to suck it up. Luckily I had a pretty god distraction, speaking of distraction... I haven't seen Hastings at all this morning. Was it my place to worry? Maybe he had car trouble or was just late for school. Hopefully I'll see him at lunch.

My next class went by in a drag. It consisted of loud football players laughing and bragging about their predictions on the upcoming game. Once the lunch bell rang o took my time getting to the cafeteria. Rounding the hall I was greeted by the smiling face I was waiting to see all day. Before I knew it, my arms were around his neck and our lips crashed together. He kissed me back and our lips moved together perfectly. The kiss was getting pretty heavy and one of us had to break it apart before all oxygen was cut off.

"Someone's happy to see me." he said with his hands moving to my waist. I was turning into a fucking marshmallow around him. I didn't even recognize this new Cami.

"You haven't texted me at all..." I pouted as we started to walk towards the cafeteria "and I didn't see you this morning."

"Practice was literally hell yesterday. After my ice bath I went to bed. This morning had to cram my entire homework in." he said and winked at me. We arrived at the cafeteria doors and were welcomed by the roar of noises. We walked in side by side and everyone noticed. It was like my first day all over again. I reached for his hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked over sit at his table. Well this is awkward I thought not noticing that we sat across from Tim. He was glaring at Hastings and I tried to hold onto his attention.

"I'm going to go get a coke, you want anything?" I asked and he shook his head.

"That's okay, I was going to the line in a sec anyways." he said giving me the smile that made my skin tingle. I smiled back and made my way across the cafeteria to the vending machines.

"Cami!" I heard my name from a couple of tables over. I looked in the direction of the voice and it was Jess and the others a table near the window. I waved at them and proceeded to get me a diet coke and bag of pretzels. Once I was done I walked over to them and took a seat. I looked over to see if Hastings had noticed but he was high fiving Smash so he was occupied for the moment.

"I knew it!" s=Becky said grinning at me and basically bouncing out of her seat.

"Knew what?" I asked arching my eyebrow at her and opening my bag or pretzels. The other girls giggled and Jess rolled her eyes.

"You and Hastings! He's been totally crushing on you since he laid eyes on you!" she said pushing her tray to the side.

"And how do you know this?" Jess asked taking a bite out of her apple.

"Luke, duh!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed.

"Well we`re not together officially. We`re just...hanging out." I said popping a pretzel into my mouth. I kept looking from our table back to where Hastings sat and Jess noticed.

"If you want to go sit with him you can ya know" she said following my eyes to his table also.

"It's okay, I wonder if he noticed I didn't come back yet." I said and the girls laughed.

"Don't forget about Practice in the gym after school girls!" Ashley, our very perky and blonde caption of the dance team said before she got up to take her lunch tray to the trash and leaving the café.

"Good thing I came prepared.' I said taking a sip of my Diet Coke.

After thirty minutes of listening to the girls gossip and catching Tim shoot daggers in my direction with his eyes in my direction the bell had rung. It was time for my free period and then I was done for the day. I said my goodbyes to the girls and I went off to my locker. I was now feeling the effect of my shoes. I leaned slightly forward on my locker for support as I emptied my bag of the books I didn't need.

"Are you okay?" I knew it would a matter of time...

"I'm fine Tim." I said getting my purse with my extra clothes inside.

He began chuckling out of nowhere. I looked up at him and glared.

"What's so funny?" I said putting my last book into my locker

"Ruckle. You're screwing Ruckle now?" he said.

"It's none of your business what I do. Fuck off Tim!" I said slamming my locker.

"You don't mean that." he said placing a hand on either side of my head on the lockers so I couldn't move. He was inches away from my face and I could almost feel his breath on my lips.

"Yes I do now please let me go." I said pushing him backwards and taking this opportunity to escape. I walked away from Tim and went in the direction of the gym, hoping our little scene went unnoticed. I was thankful that it was now my free period. I can't believe he did that and in front of everyone! He must have brain damage if he thinks he can say things to me like that and I'm supposed to just fall into his arms. Not Camille Riley. I'm so over this, Hastings makes me happy and who cares if Tim didn't approve. He must be used to getting every girl he wanted.

Douche.

**A/N: At the end of this chapter I pretty much came up blank. But next chapter I have a lot in store! See ya then! REVIEW**


End file.
